


Devil's Kiss

by HoneyBlue



Series: Tacky names for a tacky fic [1]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Decisions, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Gotta Go Fast, M/M, Romance, Time Skips, nyooming, shitty plot ngl, small amt of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBlue/pseuds/HoneyBlue
Summary: Boston Lobster had truly never heard of such a tacky name. What is this, a brand created by kids? Peking Duck had only laughed at his input, pouring some of the tobacco into his pipe.The drawing of a devil blowing a kiss was printed on the front of the tin, the bold red, black and gold a huge contrast to Peking Duck's elegant, poised style.It's one of the best tobaccos that he had tried and it's a good thing Yuxiang couldn't appreciate it, Peking Duck had then said.
Relationships: Boston Lobster/Peking Duck (Food Fantasy)
Series: Tacky names for a tacky fic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726261
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:  
> THIS IS A HUGE TRAIN WRECK. EVERYTHING GOES LIKE AT 73400 SPEED AIGHT, THERE AIN'T NO BRAKES, NO NOTHING. JUST VROOM VROOM. IT GOES UP AND IT GOES DOWN LIKE CRAZY SO YE BE READY
> 
> There definitely is OOC-ness. Head's up, Boston Lobster is like so fking soft in this fic.  
> i just like softness okay, don't hurt me ;.;

Boston juggled with the dies in his hand. Watching the two translucent red cubes click against each other, the crisp sound clicking through the silent atmosphere. He wasn't the type to wait around but he had to force down those urges to just trudge in unannounced. He was hidden pretty decently well against the walls. Some of the soldiers have went past him without suspecting a thing. Pathetic, all of them.

The bell of the clock tower rang, it was already midnight. How long has he been waiting, around 3 hours perhaps. Even Boston himself was surprised at his new found patience. Finally, the doors to the building opened and a grey-haired man stepped out. He was clad in a suit and tie, glasses perched atop his nose bridge.

He seemed around his mid-thirties, he was speaking to a blonde lady, the lady had a mask on, covering her eyes. She was in a skin tight black bodysuit, with the Academy's emblem on the right sleeve. An assassin would explain the daggers strapped onto her suit.

Boston watched on as the assassin bowed before disappearing into the shadows. The man proceeded into the car that was already waiting for him. The Lobster swept away the non-existent dust on himself, getting up to follow after the car. He'd better be rewarded a feast for his efforts.

After another painstaking hour, the car finally stopped outside a building that looked like any other building beside it. Boston scoffed, crossing his arms as he walked nonchalantly along the streets. It was already 1am, the streets were nearly empty and it would be really suspicious for him to just sneak about. Boston was sure he had never met the man in his long life but that might not be the case for the other.

So on this one week mission, he had took to the trouble of wearing different attires to further blend into the crowd, none of that striking red which would give away his identity at a glance. Though, there were still his antennae, which were pretty obvious but he was confident the human was dumb enough to not notice him at all.

It's finally the last day of his mission, a mission where he was tasked to follow this man around. Something like that for the mighty Boston Lobster? You gotta be kidding but the old man had given a deal that he could not resist thus here he was.

Along the seven days of him following the human around he had noticed, the man was the most boring person he had met. Always going to the same few places every single day, his house then to the Academy, then to church, then to the Academy again. Gosh, this guy was even more boring than the old man himself. Luckily on this last day, there seemed to be some form of a change in schedule.

Boston was just strolling a block away and the man finally got off the car, tidying up his tie before he walked into the building. He was about to catch up when he felt the air shift beside him. Boston immediately stepped aside, dodging an incoming hand that was aiming for his arm. He turned to see a familiar pair of eyes,

"What the fuck?" Boston was taken aback. "What are you doing here?"

"Boss was getting worried." The other man replied, shifting his weight to his other leg. The yellow ducklings by his feet huddled in close for warmth.

"And he asked you?" Boston scoffed, "Tell the old man that I can do well just fine. Is he belittling me?" A glint of irritation flashed in his eyes, that stupid old man dared to doubt his abilities.

"He knows you can do fine, I wanted to come so I requested." The other man said in that gentle, calm voice of his. 

"Oh really, so you're the one belittling me then. What's your issue?! I can do great on my own, I don't need your help." With that said, the now angered Lobster stomped off, back to the mission at hand. He had really exceeded his patience this one night, he had better get some real good and expensive food as his reward and that stupid old man better keep to his promise.

Boston entered the building, walking into this lobby. The lobby was dimly lit with a antique looking chandelier. The entire place felt a tad bit odd, what sort of building was this. There was staff working the night shift as well as letterboxes to their left. One would think this was a hotel but it also seemed like some very high classed apartment?

"It's an office." The other male had caught up to him, his voice sounding out from behind. Seems like the other was somehow aware of his confusion.

"I knew that." Boston snapped, looking around at the _office_ lobby. No wonder there were overnight staff and letterboxes but there weren't any signs outside the building which was pretty odd.

"Hello, may i help you?" One of the stuff spoke up after looking at the two newcomers.

Before Boston could utter a word, the annoying man beside him spoke up, "Me and my friend here are a little lost and we were wondering if there was anywhere we could rest for the night."

Boston threw a annoyed glance at the other person, rolling his eyes at his self-proclaimed friend.

"Oh, there is a hotel down the road to the left."

"I see, may I know what building we are at? We have another friend that unfortunately separated from us."

The clerk looked uncomfortable as his eyes shifted around, a hesitant look in his features. The lady beside him cleared her throat,

"Sir, our building does not have a sign so it would be hard for your friend to specifically look for us, it might be a better choice to tell them about the hotel instead."

"Ah, right. Thank you."

Peking Duck thanked the staff with a warm smile, turning around to leave the place. Boston followed after, slightly puzzled at the clerk's reaction. He looked at the man in front of him, his braids lightly wavering with each step he took. Rolling his eyes at the blatant lies, he scoffed,

"What's in for you? Why are you following me?!"

"Aren't you the one following me now?" the man grinned, smug as he looked at the Lobster "anyhow, my children are getting tired and we do need a place to rest for the night."

Boston kept it in him to not sock the other in the face, rolling his eyes as he stomped down the road, making sure to scare the ducklings that were following their father. He was surprisingly not up for fighting at the moment, he was indeed kinda tired from the long day.

The hotel sign was pretty much screaming in his face, a lot more obvious compared to the office. Boston went ahead, the neon lights illuminating his features as he approached the building.

The lobby was pretty simple-looking, the staff greeting him as he entered the building. He hoped he had enough money for a night. He was about to put down some cash though he was cut off yet again by a pale hand that had already placed down some bills.

"Fine, you're paying." Boston turned towards the lift lobby. At least he saved some bucks.

The duck entered after him, pressing the button to the fifth floor.

"What's my room number?" Boston Lobster huffed.

"524."

The lobster went ahead to the room, waiting for the duck to pass him the keycard. Though the other man just went ahead to unlock the door before striding right in.

"?!"

Morning came and Boston was eager to get back to Headquarters, just so he could get a break from the annoying duckman and also for the feast that was waiting for him. Boston had shared the room with the other, making sure to divide the two-bed hotel room exactly in half. He had told the other guy to stay clear of his area or else he would definitely fight him.

Speaking of the devil, the duck was already up and feeding his stupid ducks. Boston rolled his eyes at the sight of him, trudging his way into the toilet. The toilet wasn't the best but it wasn't the worst either. He took his time in the shower, humming to himself as he thought about the rewards Boss had promised.

"Let's get going." The duck spoke up gently as the man walked out of the shower, towel around his waist. The lobster huffed, before he changed into his usual red clothes with a wave of a hand.

"The person that you asked me to investigate is someone from the Academy. The Academy apparently has a medicine company and that person is most likely from it. The office is a building that's located in a small town on the outskirts of Gloriville, there wasn't even a sign or a name of the place. Plus, he was speaking to some assassin from The Academy as well." Boston spoke to the man nonchalantly, playing with the two dies in his palm.

"Great job Boston," the old man said," As promised, your room would have an added cooling system and also the chefs have already prepared a feast for you."

Boston smirked, "Glad you kept to your promise." He stood up, turning around to leave.

"Hold on a moment."

"?"

The door opened and in came Peking Duck, pipe in hand and ducklings following after. Boston could feel his eye twitch at the sight of Peking, why was this guy everywhere now…

"A displeasure to see you again." Boston sneered.

The old man behind him cleared his throat,

"Boston, i have a new mission for you."

The mentioned turned back to eye the man,

"What's in for me?" Boston asked, eyes lighting up at the mention of more cuts.

"You'll get a month supply of beef and you'll have your very own training room."

Boston eyes nearly glittered at the idea, he could imagine taking down opponent after opponent in his very own training room, especially that stupid duck.

"Deal." Boston was sure the mission was going to take him awhile. For the cuts to be this high, it must have its own risks as well but Boston Lobster had always loved a good challenge.

"So what's the mission about?"

"Peking will brief you on it."

"What?" Were his ears failing him?

"Ah i forgot to mention, Peking will be your partner for this mission."

_WHAT_

Boston was livid. He could feel smoke coming out of his ears, it was that bad. He was seated at the dining area, chewing angrily on the piece of meat in his mouth. He was dragged out of the boss's office, Peking's silence rendered his powers useless and he could only curse at the old man.

First, he didn't like the annoying duck. Second, his capabilities were more than okay, thank you very much which leads to thirdly, he didn't need no partner on his mission. Was the old man looking for death? How could he, the Boston Lobster, need help for his missions. 

To be fair, he would be alright with maybe someone like Spicy Gluten. Someone who he had worked with before and knew wasn't a complete asshole. Or maybe he was just biased.

The day he had the displeasure of meeting that duck, he was sure he was someone that would get on his nerves and Boston wasn't wrong.That duck always had such a calm demeanour, so calm and gentle and it irks Boston. It was unbelievable how that duck can manage to have such a good temper. It was as if Boston wasn't worthy of a reaction and it pissed him off to no end.

Now that he was stuck on a mission with him, he would make sure that Peking regrets ever agreeing to this mission.

"Boston? Are you okay?" A voice snapped him out of his devious planning. "What were you thinking of, you looked really creepy."

Boston looked over to see Sweet tofu looking at him as if he grew another head.

"I heard Boss sent you on a mission with Peking Duck, I'm surprised you aren't clawing his head off." Sweet tofu mused, twirling his locks as he took a seat beside the Lobster.

Boston scoffed, "I wish I could but the stupid duck has a silence."

The elder tofu sibling snickered, "Right, silence. What's the mission about?"

"It's top secret." Boston replied as he shoved another piece of meat into his mouth.

"Oh? Then, what's the cut?"

"It's pretty decent though not exactly worth."

"And you still agreed?"

"Because that old man didn't mention the duck was going with me!" Boston slammed his fist on the table. Sweet Tofu didn't even flinch, clearly used to the Lobster's temper. Sweet Tofu still had the heart to gloat at his misery, earning himself a glare from Boston.

"Wait till Spicy Gluten hears this." Sweet Tofu continued to snicker at the enraged look on the Lobster.

"I've already heard it." Spicy Gluten stepped into the room, not bothering to mask the amusement in her features. The sound of heels clicking against the flooring echoed in the dining room as she made her way to the other seat beside Boston.

"Good luck there Boston." Spicy Gluten laughed, entertained by how mad the lobster was getting.

It was a fairly simple mission which Boston could have done well alone, emphasis on alone. But he was stuck smiling at yet another official as Peking walked beside him. The first part of the mission was to attend a meeting, held annually in Gloriville. There were royalty, government officials, important personnel from the Academy, a huge cluster of irritating and disgusting people basically.

Boston had never had the mood to deal with humans, his boss was slightly different. He works for Boss and Boss pays him. A simple relationship.

When he first heard of Boss, he was really sceptical. Humans can't be trusted, not after what he had experienced, heard and seen. Initially, it was Sweet Tofu's idea to "settle down" somewhere. Boston had found it weird from the start but soon found out that Salty Tofu was working for Boss as well.

No wonder Sweet Tofu was adamant on his decision. Now, the tofu brothers were on slightly better terms, just slightly really. Both of them were really odd anyway, no one knows what's running through their minds except for themselves.

Boston was only convinced when Boss really told him his purpose in setting up this "organization". His boss believed that food souls all have their own mind and will and was willing to fight for a better future with these companions. That was exactly what Boston was fighting for thus he painstakingly agreed to work under him, along with Sweet Tofu's convincing.

Both food souls were seated at a round table, they were supposedly representatives from a royal family. They were both wearing suits and ties, prim and proper for the meeting. Boston had to hide away his feelers, which was something he didn't really like doing. They were sensitive okay but he had no other choice. Boston was just glad his clothes were pretty thin, it was really stuffy with all the humans in the ballroom.

Why did Boss even assign such a mission to him, it was so boring plus there weren't even any bit of action taking place. This was probably worse than the other week, at least he was moving about while here, he was just sitting amongst all these annoying humans. He stirred the red wine around in his glass, oddly calmed by the swirl of the dark liquid. Peking was silent beside him, smoking on his pipe.

What kind of weirdo brings ducks around. Boston thought. The smell of tobacco was pretty strong and it made the Lobster want to gag.

"Do you ever stop smoking?" Boston asked, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice.

"I do. But not right now."

"What kind of parent are you, smoking in front of your children." Boston mocked, taking a sip of the fine wine.

"Not a great one." Not even a hint of anger were in those words and the lingering air seemed to be mocking him in return. Boston will hold it in, he's not going to break. It's only the first day for God's sake. Boston swallowed the wine with much difficulty, that stupid old man had told him to behave if not that training room would never happen and for such a good deal, Boston had to hold it.

The chattering stopped and the lights dimmed, a spotlight shining onto the mini stage at the front of the room.

"I would like to thank everyone that made their way down for this meeting." It seems like the meeting is finally, officially starting. Boston leaned back against the chair, curious as to what the meeting is all about. He was not going to deny his curiosity for this meeting, a meeting where only VIPs are allowed to enter.

"In the past year, the Academy have noticed an increase in food souls falling sick." Seems like this person is from the Academy. "Their condition starts from a simple flu which worsens drastically and they fall into a coma. The Academy has received more than 10 of this cases in the past year. We've ran a few tests and we found a virus that is attacking the food soul's consciousness."

Boston was taken aback, food souls don't usually get sick. Most human diseases and such don't actually affect them though there are certain things that can do affect them but never a virus. He perked up in his seat, curiosity getting to the better of him.

"The Academy would like to propose a funding for the research of the cure for this virus, if we could so humbly request." The man proceeded to bow towards the audience.

Whispers started to break out across the ballroom, everyone looking around at each other. Boston scoffed, would these humans even bother about food souls.

A lady stepped out, smooth silver hair reaching down to her waist, feline eyes glinting with determination. She was a royal, dressed in a beautiful green gown.

"I don't mind funding for this research." She spoke, her voice mature and deep. Boston immediately took a liking to this lady, the way she carried herself, her shoulders lax yet she stands confident. The humans that Boston respected was almost close to none, this lady was now one of them.

"Lady Mira, the Academy would be in your gratitude."

"There's no need for that, the food souls' health is more important." Lady Mira replied, "and i believe everyone here would be willing to fund your research."

Everyone seemed to break into even more whispers, some of the older ladies throwing dirty glances at the younger lady.

"Lady Mira, i don't think you should be making the decisions for everyone." A sneer got everyone's attention. The new voice belonged to another lady in a magnificent red gown, sequins outlining the design of a dragon. This gown was easily the winner out of the many gowns in the room. The embroidery was delicate and so well done, no adjectives can describe it.

"Lady Yu is right, just one person making the decisions for everyone? That's ridiculous."

Boston scoffed, murmuring under his breath "They just can't admit they don't want to fork out money to help the food souls." Some movements caught his eye, a dark shadow flashing past one of the windows. It was a really quick shift in lighting but Boston was sure there indeed was something. The lobster was about to get up when Peking decided to speak up.

"We should observe first."

"Don't tell me what to do." The lobster retorted, proceeding to head towards where he saw the shadow.

Boston slipped out of the room, and with all the humans being too caught up with the issue at hand, none of them noticed him. He was quick enough to notice the same shadow slip into another room.

Finally, some form of action.

Boston followed after, opening the door gingerly, peeking in to what seems like a library. Odd, the library was in such a weird location but Boston wasn't judging. There were slight noises coming from the deeper end of the room. It sounded as if someone was flipping through books.

Footsteps came from behind him and he pulled away from the door.

"Sir? This room is out of bounds." Boston turned around to see a butler-looking man smiling politely at him.

"Oh, is it? I was looking for the washroom." The lobster lied through his teeth, he was on an undercover mission after all.

"The washroom is that way." The butler man pointed in the other direction, "Would you like me to escort you there?"

"It's fine." Boston brushed the other off, slightly annoyed. He could so easily just knock the man out but that would definitely alarm the other humans around. Boston wasn't sure of how skilled that person was but he's not going to take any chances especially with how fast that flash was, he was sure that the other was definitely no amateur.

The lobster found a way out into the backyard of the manor they were at. Quickly glancing around to make sure there weren't anyone in sight, he made his way out. He remembered the rough layout of the manor, turning a few more rounds to this exact balcony that was just beside the library. The glass windows were shut, maroon curtains drawn, a very non-suspicious room from the outside.

Boston could easily scale the wall but entering via the window without making any noise was impossible. Just when he was trying to figure out how to proceed with this, the window to the room opened and he was greeted with a more than unpleasant sight.

Peking was stood there, elegance rolling off of him in waves. The afternoon sun illuminated his annoying features as he looked down at the Lobster,

"Whoever that person is, they're already gone."

Boston wasn't even surprised, considering the amount of time he wasted but he was never going to admit defeat.

"Weren't you the one that wanted to sit back and observe. What are you doing here?"

"We need to work together." A short and simple answer before the duck jumped out of the room, landing perfectly beside Boston.

The lobster scoffed, "Who do you think you are? Working together? Don't flatter yourself, i wouldn't be caught dead voluntarily working with you."

"Even if that's the case, Boss assigned us this mission and we need to adhere to his instructions." Peking duck spoke with that ever so calm, gentle tone of his, as if he was coaxing a child and that made Boston even more pissed.

"You can't fool anyone with your gentle act, we all know what you've done. Stop acting as if you're better than everyone else!"

Peking was a little taken aback, if the widening of his eyes meant anything. Boston wondered if he had finally gotten on the duck's nerves when the other just smiled a little before he cradled the ducklings that was in his arms.

"The past isn't something I'm proud of but I did what I knew was right. If time were to turn back, I would still do what I did without any hesitation."

That rendered Boston speechless, the other was looking pretty dumb with the suit and duckling combo yet the words he spoke held so much conviction. That was the first time he felt some form of admiration for the duck.

Which he promptly swept away under a rug.

The second time Boston was rendered speechless was only a few days later, when they were back at headquarters.

It was hot everywhere, from the top of his scalp to the tip of his toes. Why was is so hot, wasn't the air conditioning on. Ever since he felt lingering eyes on him, the temperature in the room just seemed to spike. Boston glanced around the room, making eye contact with Peking Duck.

The other's eyes were unreadable but Boston wasn't having it. He turned away from the other's piercing gaze, giving his attention to Spicy Gluten once again.

"Boston, is it that hot? You're all red in the face." Spicy Gluten laughed, her eyes twinkling in amusement.

"How would i know? I need to cool off, i can't stand this." Boston snapped, making a beeline to the balcony. The cool breeze licked his burning skin, bringing an instant relief to the sweltering heat. The lobster pried open the collar of his shirt, sighing in relief as he felt the heat in him start to calm.

"What's wrong?" A gentle voice rang out from behind him. Boston was startled that he haven't heard the other coming but Peking had always had silent steps.

"It's not any of your business." Boston snapped, turning around to see the Duck with an armful of his ducklings. Again, the other had an unreadable look in his eyes and it made Boston uncomfortable. He didn't like the unknown, didn't like things he couldn't control.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Boston asked, slight annoyance in his voice.

An eyebrow rose on Peking Duck's face before he laughed a little, "Like what?"

The heat was climbing back up again and it made him both really uncomfortable and mad. Plus, this stupid duck was really starting to piss him off. This isn't going to work, he needed to be chilled.Boston shot a glare before he left the duck in the balcony, going straight for his quarters. His quarters were more or less like a chiller, now with the new cooling system.

The cold chill air greeted him with warmth and Boston frolicked in it, finally receiving the relief he so desperately needs. He quickly pulled off his shirt, throwing it onto the sofa before he too threw himself on the bed. The lobster basked in the cold, tummy down as he hummed a happy tune.

The chilling cold disappeared, however and Boston along with his antennae perked up. A soft material covered his bare back, cutting off the air flow.

"What the fu-

"Exposing yourself to the cold like this is bad for your health."

"???" Food souls don't get sick that easily and most human bugs don't actually affect them. Point is, what the fuck is Peking Duck doing in his room?

Well, they say third time's the charm.

Boston Lobster had almost had it, no he already had it but for the sake of his training room; he almost had it. Who does Peking Duck think he is, Boston had already given him leeway for the blanket incident begrudgingly. He should've just fought against the stupid duck right there and then but then again, the Duck had the ability to render his powers completely useless.

This time, their mission had them entering the lion's den. Right into the Academy they went, sneaking around in the middle of the night. Boss needed them to retrieve some files and here they are. There were quite a number of security guards for a school but both of them managed to sneak past them easily.

Prior to this mission, neither of them had actually entered the Academy before thus navigation was indeed a tad of a hassle.They met their third dead end under Boston's lead, a feeling akin to embarrassment rose inside of him. He had never liked losing to others but he would rather lose to anyone, anyone other than Peking Duck.

Boston cleared his throat, turning around immediately to go back the way they came, he could feel his shoulders sagging a little but he forced it back up. One moment ago he was still walking the walk of shame and the next, his back hurt from hitting the wall. A palm was pressed tightly against his mouth, preventing him from making a sound. Boston was not only confused but also annoyed. What the fuck?!

Boston pushed with all his might but surprisingly the duck was stronger than he looks. He continued to struggle against the other's tight hold, he was ready to use one of his claws to pinch the other when Peking leaned in way too close, hot breath right against his right ear as he whispered for him to stay still.

Boston was going to deny that squirm that he unconsciously made, his ears were pretty sensitive, mind you. He did actually stay still, even he himself was surprised.

The close proximity was somehow making Boston anxious. As a food soul, emotions like these weren't necessarily required for them to perform their function. Though along the way, food souls themselves have developed emotions alike those of humans thus the Boston Lobster you see right here, right now.

The lobster couldn't bring himself to look into the eyes of the duck in front of him, choosing instead to focus his attention on the wall that he was facing.After some more of that stagnant and awkward silence, he was released from the tight hold.

"Who said you could touch me?" Boston wiped at his mouth, shooting a glare towards Peking.

"Apologies, i heard footsteps."

Boston realised the row of lockers beside him, the only place to hide in this nearly empty corridor. How could he have been so unaware, he didn't hear anything. Fuck, this is bad. He had already lost enough face in front of Peking Duck, he had none left to lose already.

"Fine, lead the way." Boston crossed his arms as he spoke.

This time, they actually got somewhere much to Boston's chagrin. Was he that unlucky? The door in front of them leads to the Laboratory which was exactly where they were supposed to go in the first place.

Did the stupid duck know the way? If so, why didn't he say so? Was he trying to make Boston look bad? The lobster could feel the anger rise in him but then again, Boston just went ahead, taking the lead in the first place so it was technically his own fault.

They entered the lab swiftly, silently closing the door behind them. The place was just like any ordinary lab, long tables filled the space. Equipment and machinery lined the sides of the room. There were test tubes neatly arranged on the table. There was however, some half-filled beakers and flasks on one of the tables. Clearly someone was or is currently still here.

This was something they both didn't expect. It's the wee hours of the morning and clearly both parties are illegally trespassing. They padded towards the table, their senses on high alert. A muffled gasp broke the silence. It came from right in front the table. The food souls glanced at each other as they continued to creep towards the source of the sound.

Boston launched into action, lunging across the remaining space, grabbing hold of the cowering figure with one of his claws. He hoisted the figure up, grabbing onto the person's collar. Boston shoved the person into the moonlight, revealing a teenage boy hugging himself tightly. His eyes were teary, fear so evident in those brown orbs.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Boston interrogated, not bothering to mask the malice in his voice.

The boy flinched, his body slightly quivering. For a while there was only silence and Boston was ready to make the boy talk.

"Don't be afraid, we aren't going to harm you." In came Peking Duck's gentle and calm voice, a ray of light for the teen. Boston scoffed, rolling his eyes as he stood aside, letting the other deal with the child.

"I-i..my name's Ryan. I'm a student of the Academy....wait, who are you? Aren't you all trespassing too?" Ryan asked in return, taking a better look at them again.

"Wait... you guys are food souls? What are you guys doing here at this timing?"

"We ask the questions here kid." Boston interrupted, his patience was running out. He could always just knock the kid out cold and take the documents they were after but would Peking Duck ever agree? Certainly not.

The teen flinched yet again, clearly more afraid of the grumpy man in red.

"I..i'm...desperately in need of some medicine. So I'm here."

"Medicine? What sort of medicine?" Boston inquired, he found the teen really suspicious.

"Medicine for food souls." Ryan replied, cowering under the Lobster's intense stare.

"Oh?" Boston and Peking shared another glance.

"Could you do us a favour, Ryan?" Peking Duck asked.

"What is it?"

"Tell no one that we came. Would that be alright?"

"Sure but that is if you guys tell me why you're here."

The teen's bargaining skills amused Peking greatly though it just served to irritate Boston even more. The duck laughed a little, "We are just here for the recent research the Academy conducted."

"The one on medicine?" Ryan looked towards the flasks on the table. "I do have a copy of both the research materials and the research results."

"Why are you telling us that?" Boston asked, he didn't trust this Ryan kid. Everything about him is suspicious to the max.

"Because i want to?"

"You little shit-

"Ryan, you seem to know a lot more than you're letting on." Peking mused.

"I-i..." Ryan looked away, clearly guilty.

"Nonetheless, thank you for making our job easier." Peking continued on, a gentle smile gracing upon his features.

They were finally on their way after receiving the documents from Ryan. Peking Duck bid farewell to the teen, politely wishing him a safe trip out of the school grounds.

Once again, they were able to leave the Academy unscathed. Boston made sure to be 100 per cent attentive this time. He didn't want a repeat of that fiasco again, once was more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to continue updating in the next few days cuz i'm kinda lazy to just go one shot ya know. I hope it doesn't get too confusing with the time skips in the later part, cuz i got confused many times as i was writing it LOL. 
> 
> Anyhow, i hope you guys enjoyed it so far. Have a nice day or night uwu


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nyOOM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive my limited vocab and grammar, 
> 
> Hints of smex

It has been three weeks into the mission and they've already been in more than 20 fights, stakeouts and undercover jobs. It was one of those days when they had nothing on. Boston Lobster was just chilling on the sofa in the lounging area, getting a well-deserved rest after the many days of continuous action. Spicy Gluten was sat next to him, focused on filing her nails.

"How's the mission coming along?" She asked casually.

"It's...alright? I guess."

Spicy Gluten smirked, "So Peking Duck is completely fine now? Weren't you all "this guy needs to die" just days ago?"

That reminded him, yes, indeed he was really all "this guy needs to die" just a while back but seems like he was too busy to even bother about it.

"Are you kidding? When would i ever be fine with that stupid know-it-all, I've been too busy i completely forgot about it." Boston replied indignantly.

The smirk on Spicy Gluten's face grew, along with the deviousness in her eyes. She was silent however and it made the lobster really uncomfortable.

"What? Do you not believe me?" Boston asked

Spicy Gluten hummed an affirmative, still looking at him with that exact same expression.

"Guys! Guys! There's someone new coming today!" Sweet Tofu rushed in, looking overly excited.

"What? Boss never said anything about a new member." Spicy Gluten replied, perking up at the turn of events.

"Well, because its only just moments ago did they come to an agreement."

"How did you even know that?"

"I was listening outside Boss's office but don't worry Boss would never know I was there."

Silence

Then a cough.

Boston could clearly see the regret climb up onto Sweet Tofu's face in that instant, snickering at the other's misery.

"Right, so Sweet Tofu has already so kindly helped me spread the news...so meet your new colleague." 

A man stepped out from behind him, bright green locks flowed smoothly from behind him. His face however, was covered with a mask. He waltzed in front of them, his confident aura filling up the room.

Boston was curious as to what kind of eyes lie behind the peculiar mask but he was sure the other definitely had confidence lurking in those covered orbs of his. He stood up ready to greet the other man.

The trio watched in amazement as the green-haired man bowed in greeting. He was even polite, Boston admired individuals like this. He gave a nod of approval to the other two souls.

Though what followed after was more than just awkward, the green-haired individual nearly lunged forward, grabbing Boston Lobster by the wrist.

The other was incredibly fast, taking the lobster by surprise.

"You must be Boston Lobster, nice to meet you!" Followed by a kiss to his hand.

"???" Boston sputtered,

The other three in the room were silent, one could hear both Spicy Gluten and Sweet Tofu holding in their snickers. Just before things were getting a tad bit too awkward, a soft quack broke the tension. It was Peking Duck of course, strolling in with his ducklings in tow.

Boston cleared his throat, pulling his hand out of the other's grip, not sure how to actually react to this turn of events.

"Ah, Peking you're here." Boss said lamely, "Meet your new colleague"

"Pleasure to meet you." Peking Duck walked straight up to the newcomer, bowing his head in greeting.

"As to you." The man replied.

Boston looked between the two of them, noticing the increasingly tense atmosphere.

"Let's say, do you wanna spar?" He spoke up, directing his question to the masked man.

Green Curry was a formidable opponent. Boston had a fun time, it's been awhile since he brawled with someone properly. It was an honour to brawl with him, Green Curry had said. Boston wasn't going to deny that he loved the flattery. He was a happy lobster for today.

Yuxiang was back from her mission and the bickering between the two ladies started again, along with things randomly catching on fire in the heats of their arguments.

This time round, Peking Duck had to hold Yuxiang back before she clawed Spicy Gluten's face off. This was the scene Boston Lobster and Green Curry walked right into.

"Peking! Let me go!" Yuxiang shouted, struggling against the duck's grip. Both of them had wounds all over, seems like this fight was definitely a more serious one. Thankfully, Peking Duck stopped them with his silence before things really got out of hand.

"Yuxiang, calm down." Peking Duck's gentle voice standing out against the tense air. Yuxiang heavily panted, glaring at Spicy Gluten. Peking Duck has already released his hold on her and after a few more tense seconds, Yuxiang stomped off, leaving fire in her wake.

"Spicy Gluten, what happened?" Boston Lobster spoke up. The food soul remained silent, eyes lingering on where Yuxiang had went.

"I believe if you apologize to her, she wouldn't hold it against you." Peking Duck continued. Spicy Gluten seemed to finally break out of her trance, she glanced at Peking before she followed after.

Boston Lobster looked towards the duck man, confusion evident in his eyes.

"It's not my place for me to say." He replied.

Boston nodded absentmindedly before he remembered what he was here for,

"Ah right, Boss wants to see you." The lobster spoke nonchalantly. Why was he the one passing messages around? Boston Lobster didn't know.

"Oh, I shall meet him then. What about you?"

"Huh? I'm going to train with Green Curry…." Boston answered lamely, before he realised what he did. Just because Peking Duck asked, it definitely didn't mean he needed to reply. When he finally had grasped his head around this, Peking Duck had already walked past him.

What's wrong with him? Boston was always so dead ass stubborn towards the duck. What's with this sudden drop in defences? Is he getting soft? No! That definitely isn't it.

"Boston Lobster? Are you alright?" His inner turmoil was broken up by Green Curry.

"Ye, let's go." Boston brushed him off, immediately turning to the direction of the training room.

Tonight was a night of a full moon. The bright orb was shining so vibrantly in the night sky, illuminating the dark forest floors the pair were travelling on. Boston Lobster took the lead of course, though he had to cut away all of the thick undergrowth since he was in front.

They were out here picking up some materials. There were recipes in the documents that Ryan had given them, and all of them had an ingredient in common, which was what they were here for. Blood Dew, the dew from a plant that only grows in this forest.

The scientists from Headquarters needed specimens of the medicine the Academy was researching on but they needed the materials to create those specimens. Blood Dew is an incredibly scarce ingredient, it only appears on the Red Moon Stalk on the night of a full moon. Otherwise, it would be just any other dew that could be found on any other plant.

The forest they were in was no ordinary forest, meaning the plants that inhabit the area wasn't your normal green-leafed companions. Many of them are poisonous but they specifically are lethal against food souls. Humans on the other hand, do not get affected by any of the toxins in here.

If that was the case, why couldn't the scientists have came to get it themselves? Boston retorted when they were tasked to this. Fallen angels weren't affected either so it would be extremely dangerous for humans to venture into this particular forest, this forest attracts fallen angels like moths to a lamp. Boss had reasoned, which brings them to this more or less dangerous situation.

Boston Lobster wasn't all that happy though, picking ingredients from the forest? Sounds like something the Boston Lobster would never do; it didn't fit his glorious image. Peking Duck had no complaints which wasn't surprising. Boston had already gotten used to the other's patience. He had tried so hard, many times to try to get the duck to show even a small sign of irritation.

Boston even took one of his beloved children with him an entire day, thinking that the other would at least tell him to give his child back but no, he just let the damned duckling sit perched on his shoulder the entire fucking day. Boston did really contemplate throwing the duckling into a pot of boiling oil when he didn't get the reaction he wanted.

That stupid duck clearly doesn't respect him nor his title, was he a joke to him? Boston Lobster couldn't just went ahead and asked either, that would show that he cared about what Peking Duck thinks and he clearly, oh so clearly does not.

They were walking around pretty aimlessly, not very sure where to start searching for the plant. Red Moons grow in more open areas, where there is sufficient sunlight and unobstructed airflow. It was just dense forestry everywhere they looked, these aren't conditions where Red Moons could grow in.

The sound of leaves rustling came from in front of them and they stopped in their steps. The stench of rotting flesh wafted through the air, definitely a fallen. They stepped forward cautiously, keeping their footsteps to a minimum, at least Boston Lobster was.

The rustling stopped before a shout tackled their ears. More frantic rustling followed after, before a figure rushed towards them.

"Help! Help me!" The cloaked figure was flailing about, tripping over the protruding roots of the forest floor. More rustling was heard and out came a shorter figure. The figure moved slowly as if it’s a predator cornering its prey, and that stench of rotten flash amplified. Peking Duck lunged forwards, picking up the cloaked figure in a swift movement. He settled the figure down beside Boston Lobster before he stood protectively in front of the both of them.

"???" What's the meaning of this? Boston Lobster didn't need to be protected, he does the protecting. Boston was about to protest when they actually got a better look at the fallen. They have never seen this sort of fallen before, its features are slightly melting away. White could be seen peeking through various parts of its body, its bones were protruding out of its saggy shell. It had vicious-looking fangs, tips stained and its eyes, those eyes were crimson red. It was moving slowly, more like crawling towards them.

Neither of them had ever came across such a fallen before, even the worst didn't look like this. They didn't move for a short period of time, still in shock by the fallen.

"Oh? Food souls?" The fallen spoke slowly, its facial features twisting into something akin to a smirk. "Why are you looking at me like this? Am I pretty?" It continued on to flutter its eyelashes. Boston lobster resisted the urge to gag at the overwhelming smell of rotten meat.

"May I ask why you are here with this human?" Peking Duck asked politely, if they could go without fighting, that would be the best option. Boston Lobster finally got a good look at the cloaked figure, it was teenage boy. It was the same boy that was in the Academy that night. Ryan looked like he went through hell and back, his cloak was in tatters and there were wounds all over his face.

"Kid? What are you doing here?" Boston Lobster asked though he was met with only silence. The kid looked terrified, probably in shock.

"I was having my meal, ah, human blood do actually taste pretty good though they're so squeamish and noisy." The fallen had replied. Boston Lobster then noticed the bite mark on the boy's arm.

"Human blood is actually bad for you, that's why it tastes good." Peking Duck lied, this fallen seemed to be trusting of them and he was going to use it to their advantage.

"What?! Thank goodness I didn't drink much." The fallen continued on, heaving out a sigh of relief.

"That's fortunate, though what brought you here into the forest?" Peking continued with this friendly conversation, he doesn't know what the fallen's capabilities were and he would rather not engage in a brawl without being clear what the other could do.

Boston however didn't understand the friendly conversation, he would rather just pummel the fallen to the ground. He looked at the still spooked kid, standing there looking dumb. Boston suspected the kid was here for the Blood Dew as well, if not there really is no reason the kid would be here. Wasn't he from the Academy?

After a few more sentences of friendly conversation, they were on their way. Peking Duck made sure to tuck the human kid beside him. The duck couldn't really get much out of the fallen, it didn't even know how it became like that.

Ryan seemed better though he still looked pretty shaken up, the wounds however don't seem to be doing any better.

"We should leave soon, we can't leave him like this and the bite could be venomous." Peking Duck suggested, they've been walking around aimlessly in the dense forest yet again.

"Just because of this kid?" Boston Lobster asked incredulously, "Fine, you can leave. I'm not leaving till I get the Blood Dew. Don't forget we are here to do things, not save some human."

"I..i know where to find Blood Dew." Ryan finally spoke up, his voice shaky and soft.

"Okay. Lead the way." Boston Lobster said, crossing his arms as he cocked his head. He still doesn't trust this Ryan kid, everything about him is still too weird.

They reached a clearing under the guidance of Ryan, there was a pond right smack in the middle. Azure blue flowers that were surrounding the lake were in bloom and fireflies further illuminated the area.This place seemed like it came from a fairy tale. The smell of damp grass was strong, the breeze further blowing it straight into their faces.

"The Red Moon Stalks are over there." Ryan pointed to a cluster of green over near the pond. Boston Lobster glanced at the kid once more before he approached the stalks of green. When he got closer, he could see red droplets on the leaves. These are indeed Blood Dew.

Boston got to work, reaching out for the containers that they were given. He squatted down, gently pushing the dew droplets in drop by drop. One might get whiplash from seeing the Boston Lobster move so delicately. The droplets were indeed enchanted, each blob floating about in their new confinement before they merged into one bigger blob. Once he deemed enough, Boston stood up, throwing the container towards Peking.

"Done. Let's go." Boston Lobster sauntered towards the duck, the now half-filled container in the other's hand.

"Say, you're probably not from the Academy are you?" Boston Lobster interrogated, leaning against the table. After handing over the container of Blood Dew to the scientists, Peking brought Ryan to the infirmary to get checked, luckily there wasn't any poison on the fallen's bite. They just needed to clean up the wounds lest it gets infected.

After all that, Boston dragged the kid to the lounge, intending to interrogate him. Peking Duck came back with an armful of his ducklings after disappearing for awhile. That damned duckling that Boston ducknapped for a day started chirping upon seeing him. He was then shoved a face full of feathers by the father duck himself, bringing that stupid yellow thing in front of him.

"Kiki seems to like you a lot," Peking Duck had said with a smile on his face before he placed the duck onto his open palm. Thus here he was, interrogating a kid with a stupid duckling perched on his shoulder. Spicy Gluten and Sweet Tofu had better not see this, otherwise they would never take him seriously ever again. He could already hear Sweet Tofu's teasing and see Spicy Gluten's expression.

And like every other time, Boston Lobster seemed to have the worst luck in the world. The kid hasn't even replied him and the two were strolling into the lounge like no one's fucking business. Boston Lobster saw the both of them still in their steps as they averted their gaze from him to the duckling, to Peking Duck and then back to him. He is so going to throw all of his children into a vat of boiling oil, he swears. Father duck was just stood beside him, smoking on his pipe as he looked after his children, completely unaware of the situation at hand.

Boston Lobster saw the hints of a smirk on Spicy Gluten's lips as she went by him, going straight for the couch. Sweet Tofu cleared his throat, a glint in his eyes as he too went straight for the couch. There, they were never going to take him seriously anymore. Was he now a joke to two more other people? What did he do to deserve this!?

"Boston? Are you alright?" A voice broke him out of his inner breakdown. Of course, it was Peking Duck. Boston Lobster could hear a snicker, most probably from Spicy Gluten and he was so ready to strangle someone.

"I'm alright." Boston replied, almost forcing out those words through his teeth.

"You don't seem that great, you should go and rest. I can handle this." Peking Duck continued, his attention now fully on the lobster. The latter didn't like the concern that was so evident in the other's eyes, he wasn't a weakling, he could handle himself just fine. A weird feeling surged through him as he struggled to find words to say, it was a warm feeling, something he had never experienced before or at least he don’t remember experiencing it before.

Boston forced it away, not liking the unfamiliarity of it.

"I said I'm fine, do you not understand?" Boston snapped, annoyed at everything.

"Calm down there Boston." It was Sweet Tofu that spoke, not even bothering to hide the teasing in his tone.

Boston Lobster reached for the conveniently placed table décor, flinging it towards the food soul in a swift motion. A yelp rang out in the lounge, Sweet Tofu rubbed at his forehead, glaring at the culprit. Spicy Gluten just laughed at the scene, used to the bantering between the two males. They are so not going to let him live this down. Boston huffed, turning his attention back to the interrogation.

Ryan was looking slightly awkward as he glanced around warily. He was cradling his bandaged arm, looking all meek in the seat.

"You better answer me truthfully, Kid."

Ryan nodded shakily.

"Good. Are you really from the Academy?"

A nod.

"You were collecting Blood Dew, weren't you?"

Another nod.

"Why? Shouldn't the Academy have enough of those things?" Boston Lobster asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

The look on Ryan's face darkened, as if he touched upon something that he shouldn't. The human was silent for awhile before he sighed,

"The directors of the Academy were hiding stuff. The experiments went wrong…or at least everyone thought it went wrong. Their first batch of food souls that they tested on, none of them survived."

First batch? Survive? The gears in Boston Lobster's head wasn't spinning, was there any link?

"The food souls that fell into coma were part of the experiment. The virus attacks the soul's inner core, shattering them from within." Ryan's eyes glazed over as he spoke, not focusing on anything. "The Academy then wanted to raise funds to clean up the mess they made."

Boston Lobster scoffed, clearly he wasn't surprised. Humans were all the same, filled with evil intentions.

"How did the virus come about?" Peking Duck spoke after a moment of silence. It seems all of them were trying to process what the human had said.

"The experiments. The Academy used the excuse of creating stronger food souls, they gave Blood Dew-based potions to them. Blood Dew do have strengthening properties and its also very versatile, when mixed with different ingredients, it amplifies the effects the ingredients have. The first run was successful at first but as days passed, the food souls' condition deteriorated. It started with them getting sick though food souls weren't easily affected by human diseases. Many of them caught symptoms alike those of a flu and then the worst happened. Many of them soon started to sleep and they couldn't wake up no matter how much we tried to wake them." Ryan seemed even more shaken up at this point.

"No one knew what else were in those potions, only the directors knew as they were the ones who saw through the entire experiment. Our team went to confront the board about it but the directors never gave us any explanation. One of our…teammates demanded to know and the next day…he disappeared… In the end, this mishap was swept under the rugs. No one said a thing about it, no one dared to…" Ryan's eyes remained unfocused as he recounted his experiences, his shoulders sagged, probably feeling the weight lift off his shoulders.

The atmosphere in the room darkened as no one uttered a word, processing the new information. The teen's breathing started to turn heavier, he curled himself up into a ball and soon sniffling was heard.

Oh fuck, this wasn't in Boston Lobster's calculations at all. He looked dumbly at the human, completely unsure of what to do. He never had to deal with anyone crying before, or at least not when he wasn't on the verge of killing them.

Peking Duck had already stationed himself beside the child, gently petting the human's head in comfort. It seems the duck has gotten way too used to taking care of children. Boston Lobster was just stood there, really awkward with the turn of events. At least the other three in the room had some form of prior knowledge in dealing with a crying child.

Sweet Tofu was throwing concerned glances over at the human before he finally walked over, kneeling down to meet the teen eye to eye. Spicy Gluten had stood up as well, eyes lingering on the teen. She doesn't usually show her caring side often but when she does, it was as fierce as usual.

After a few more minutes did the teen finally stop crying and Boston sighed in relief. Sweet Tofu had brought the teen to rest up, bringing their interrogation to a halt. The room remained silent, the atmosphere heavier than anyone could expect.

"We need to further investigate. " Peking Duck spoke up as he took a puff of his pipe, finally breaking the silence.

"Aren't you stating the obvious and stop smoking, its stinking up the room!" The duckling on Boston's shoulder chirped as if agreeing with him. The lobster glanced at the yellow thing before he smirked,

"Even your own child agrees with me." He folded his arms, laughing haughtily. Boston picked up the duckling in his palm, petting it on its small head.

"Your dad is stupid, isn't he?" Boston asked the yellow thing in his hand, before he actually realized what he was doing. He cleared his throat, continuing to pet the duckling as if nothing was wrong.

It was Boston's carelessness that evolved into this mess. He had confirmed the fallen was already dead on the ground but who knew, who fucking knew. The fallen had waited till Boston had his back against her before she sprung up, jabbing a needle into his back. The lobster had immediately gripped onto the perpetrator with his claws though he was a tad bit too late, all the contents in the needle had already entered his body.

Boston killed off the fallen, slicing her in half. Now, she is definitely 100% dead. Boston reached for his waist, the area throbbing from the wound.

Boston didn't remember what happened after, he was hit with a headache and his body went numb. He just remembered collapsing on the ground, his limbs turning into jelly. The lobster was slipping in and out of consciousness as he laid there on the ground. The only thing he remembered was a yellow thing waddling towards him before everything blacked out.

A room entered his sights when he opened his eyes, his head was pounding and he was on fire. White hot heat licked each and every inch of his body, Boston groaned or at least thought he did though the sound that escaped his mouth sounded more…more needy? Was that it?

Boston Lobster scrambled to rid himself of his clothes but his arms, they were so weak, he struggled to bring them up. His entire body was so heavy and the heat was making him dizzy, his vision once again glazing over. This was the first time Boston had felt so weak, his body not listening to his commands. What in the world was in that needle?

Waves upon waves of heat surged through his body rapidly, he haven't realized he had curled into a ball somehow. It was painful everywhere, his head was spinning, an uncontrollable need- a need that he doesn’t understand was surging from within.

A cold contact touched him and he needed more of that cooling sensation. In his fragmented consciousness, he could only hear broken whines and whimpers escaping his lips. Boston Lobster was terrified, his body was really not listening to him. He could feel more cooling contact on his limbs as he was shifted and the relieving sensation of his clothes leaving his sweat-soaked skin.

The heat backed away just a little but Boston was already thankful for it, his head was clearing up a little and he could see beyond the blur. He met eyes with Peking Duck, the other's gaze filled with something akin to concern and something else Boston Lobster didn't understand. He clearly doesn't understand much about feelings or emotions or any of those complicated stuff but for some reason, he was not unwelcomed to the idea.

Maybe the heat was screwing up with his brain, he wanted more of that warming feeling. The warmth was unlike any other, it wasn't like the red hot heat that was messing up his insides. It was something else, something completely different. Boston had sat up somehow with his still aching body, he had unconsciously leaned in closer; wanting to get more of that warmth.

The damned heat attacked him again, the wave making his insides burn. It felt as if he was being cooked alive and slowly he could feel his consciousness start to fade. The last thing he remembered was a soft warmth touching his lips.

A kiss, a kiss that he initiated, Boston Lobster knew actions like these were done between lovers. From the books that he read and the humans that he had observed before. He never understood the act of pressing one's lips against someone else's but the smiles that appeared after, spoke for themselves.

Boston Lobster opened his eyes to a bright morning, the sun's rays making themselves at home in the room. His head still felt heavy and his body was sore and aching, especially in the lower regions. Boston Lobster was still trying to recover from the painful experience from last night, the heat was unforgiving and he never wanted to experience it ever again.

Boston then, felt the weight around his waist, against his bare skin. The lobster looked downwards, down his more than bare body to see an arm around his waist and images started flowing into his mind.

Boston remembered the touches along his skin, immediately soothing away the frolicking heat. Peking Duck was above him, that ever warming gaze still in his eyes, an assurance that he was safe in this weak state of his. He remembered the weird, foreign feeling in his body combined with the burning heat. He remembered hands reaching places that were oh so private and intimate, places that he wouldn't let anyone lay a finger on ever.

He remembered feeling so full inside of him, as well as those more than embarrassing noises that slipped out of his lips. He remembered being kissed and he remembered kissing back although he wasn't sure how to go about doing it. Boston remembered bits and pieces of what transpired last night, he remembered putting down all his guard after he gotten a taste of that warmth.

Boston Lobster wasn't dumb, he knew they had sex which was something that lovers do. Boston could feel the headache coming back, he wasn't…this wasn't…his head can't wrap around anything. He didn't understand…he doesn't understand, his skin under Peking Duck's arm burned and he was reminded that he was still in this position.

Boston scrambled up, nearly flinging the other's arm off of him. The sudden movement caused the muscles in his body to constrict, sending signals of pain to his brain. He got off the bed, crashing onto the floor as his legs failed to support him. Boston Lobster hissed in pain as his movements caused a sharp, piercing ache to shoot up his spine.

Never had he ever thought he would get into such a situation, he was and is still pathetically weak. Boston Lobster didn't understand why he reacted the way he did, why was he so attracted to the warmth that Peking Duck gave, he doesn't understand why he felt safe under those eyes in that fucked up situation. He doesn't understand what that warmth is, he didn't know what it was.

Boston really didn’t understand anything, not the security he felt when he was supposedly so fucking vulnerable, not the warmth that enveloped him when he had his guard down. And especially, not the tear drops that found their way out, sliding down his cheeks. He wanted to run away but in this state, how could he?

Arms lifted him up, up away from the ice, cold flooring. He used to adore the cold but why was it that now he was so attracted to the warmth? Boston Lobster was placed on the bed gently before warm hands touched his face, wiping away a stray tear. Peking Duck didn't speak and this silence went on.

He couldn't look at the other man, afraid of what he will see in the other's eyes. Maybe it was because his brain was fried from the heat, that's why he could not resist the warmth and maybe It was because the man in front of him only wanted to help him out of that situation, that's why he gave him all that warmth.

But somehow that thought induced more pain into his body and that pain was even more terrifying as compared to any other pain he had had experienced up till now. It attacked his chest, akin to a dagger stabbing right into his heart. The ache dulled slightly but it never went away, just lingering in there. Boston could feel more water leaking out of his eyes, everything was so overwhelming and for the first time in forever, he was so _so_ terrified.

Boston Lobster had never felt so weak in front of someone before, he doesn't know how to react to this situation. The silence was suffocating but Boston was glad it was, he rather suffocate to death than speak about anything right now. He had never dropped a single tear, ever in his many years of living. Why did he…he knew humans dropped tears when they were sad but was he sad, is this ever numbing pain, sadness? And if it is, why was he sad?

Everything was messing with his head, he was confused and he did the first thing that came to mind. Boston pushed Peking Duck away, he didn't want him to touch him, not after last night. He didn't like getting touched by anyone in the first place but why did he dread the cold the moment the other's warmth left him?

Boston realized he was still naked, maybe that's why it was so cold. He looked around the room, noticing clothes neatly folded on the bedside table. Peking Duck got up wordlessly and reached for the clothes. He stepped back, bringing Boston's clothes to him. The other helped to slip his shirt over his head silently while Boston continued to process everything.

"Are you…feeling better?" Peking Duck finally spoke, his voice breaking the tense atmosphere in the room. Boston nearly flinched at his sudden question though he forced it down. He hesitated for awhile before giving a shaky nod, he actually felt fine other than the soreness and the ache of his body and perhaps the mental breakdown he's currently having. He fiddled with his fingers a little, not sure what to do.

What happens after this? What was he supposed to feel? Boston really didn't know. How was he going to face Peking Duck after this? All these questions flashed through his mind in an instant. He haven't realized Peking had dressed as well and was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking intently at him.

“It's alright if you don't want to say anything right now…" Peking duck broke the still silence again, "Last night was indeed very…new to you."

Boston kept his eyes glued to the floral patterns on the blankets, he couldn't meet the other in the eyes nor did he actually want to. He honestly hates himself for being like this, never in his life was he so…such a weakling. Never mind yesterday, he's not even behaving like himself right now. He swallowed harshly, clenching his fist,

"This…didn't happen." Boston's voice was rough and gritty as it cut through the tension. He steeled himself, bearing all those aches in his body as he finished dressing on wobbly legs. Boston could hear the other getting up behind him but he paid it no mind, ignoring Peking as he slowly made his way to the door of the room.

They were probably at some inn, Boston wasn't exactly sure where they were but he was certain they were near where they set off last night. He slowly limped out of the room, feeling the wrenching in his heart turn nearly violent with every step he took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, they did the dirty. As i mentioned, this story goes fAST like gosh it's fking quik, what was i thinking. 
> 
> A little insight, this entire story started with this idea of the night after, i just wanted a scenario with Boston Lobster having a crisis regarding emotions that he had never experienced before, ya know. So this fic happened. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, hope you guys still find it enjoyable LOL. See ya in the nxt chappie!


	3. Chapter 3

"Boston, what's wrong with you?" Spicy Gluten asked, looking at the man in question. There was no reply when the other food soul continued staring into space. She had never seen the other look so out of it before, she shared a glance with Sweet tofu, not sure what to do.

"Boston?" Sweet Tofu placed a gentle hand atop the other's, only then did the man react. Boston Lobster flinched a little, turning his eyes towards the other two.

"Yes?"

There was something very wrong with him, normally the other would be snapping at him, definitely pulling his hand away by now.

"Are you okay?" Spicy Gluten was the one that asked, her tone cautious and careful.

Boston blinked, "Yeah, I'm alright."

Spicy Gluten and Sweet Tofu shared another look, before they continued with their meal. There definitely is something wrong.

Boston's mind kept flickering back to that night, just flashes of memories plaguing him. He was avoiding Peking, that bit was nearly obvious to most of them, though no one understood why.

The other man was trying his best to get a hold of him though Boston was doing a pretty damn good job at avoiding him. He would make sure that they were never alone, always sticking to someone or just leaving the place when he saw the other man.

Boston Lobster knew he couldn't keep this up forever, they still had a mission on hand. God, he couldn't even ask his boss to change, that would result in a bunch of questions asked and he wasn't ready for that.

The only physical reminder of that night was this everlasting bruise right above his collarbone. It had been five days and it had only turned a darker color of red and purple. He tried making it fade but to no avail. What did Peking Duck even do to make it bruise like that…

To be really honest, he did not even know why he was avoiding the other man. He just knows that seeing him or thinking about him makes him want. Want some form of something, perhaps that warmth and it genuinely scares him how much he wants.

A chirp caught his attention, and he looked around to see Kiki waddling towards him. Boston immediately looked around, cautious. If Kiki is around, that means Peking Duck is around and he can't have that. He didn't see the other man but he was sure he wasn't that far away.

"What do you want?" He snapped, before realizing how stupid he was. As if the duckling would suddenly reply him. Another chirp was the reply. Boston was no duck, he couldn't understand what it meant but that didn't stop him from sneering at the yellow thing.

"Stop looking at me like that, where's your father?"

_Chirp_

"What are you doing here?"

_Chirp_

"Really? You're not going to tell me?"

_Chirp_

"Is he okay?" Sweet tofu glanced at the man before turning towards Spicy Gluten.

"Definitely not."

Boston let the duckling sit perched on his shoulder for the rest of the night. Only when it was time for him to return to his quarters did he actually realise how fucked he was. What was he supposed to do with Kiki, must he find Peking Duck? Does Peking even know one of his children is with him? Gosh, what should he even say if he met the other man. What the fuck should he do?

"Kiki, there you are." Speak of the devil. Boston Lobster had froze in his steps, his shoulders tensed and his back had stiffened considerably. That bruise on him burned as he slowly turned around.

Peking duck wasn't alone, he was with Yuxiang, a pipe in each of their hands. Anyone could guess they were out smoking again. The duckling on his shoulder hopped down onto his open palm before Boston lowered the bird onto the ground. He then immediately turned around again, not wanting to remain there for longer than necessary.

"Wait!"

The man stood still, his inner turmoil rendering him both speechless and motionless. He was seriously making a fool out of himself, isn't he. Boston clenched his fists, determined to not bother himself with the other man.

"What is it." he nearly snapped at the other man, a glance, no less compared to a glare. Peking Duck had made his way closer to him, standing right behind him. Yuxiang had exited the room, aware that she probably shouldn't be there.

"I just wanted to apologize-

"There's no need for that," Boston had cut him off, "whatever that had happened, happened….apologies are pretty redundant, don't you think? So, there's no need for that. "

Boston was nearly haughty as he crossed his arms across his chest, the burn on his chest a painful reminder. He could feel his heartbeat picking up, a slight heat warming him up from within.

Peking duck looked lost and that fact gave Boston some form of satisfaction.

_Chirp_

The lobster scrutinised the little thing, he doesn't trust that stupid duckling.

"Kiki wants to spend the night with you…if that is okay?" Peking spoke, looking down at the duckling as he did.

The other man scoffed, "My room is too cold for her."

_Chirp_

"She asks if you could come over to our room."

Sleeping in the same room with Peking is just out of the question, "No, why should i?"

_Chirp_

Boston eyed the bird, noticing the puppy dog eyes on the animal. Is that even possible for a bird to have puppy dog eyes. He wasn't sure but those eyes were definitely working but no, he couldn’t give in. Definitely not, giving in means staying in the same room with Peking and really, his poor heart wasn't prepared. Not now, not ever.

_Chirp_

"…..Fine… but only for one night." Curse his softening heart, why, when and how did he become this soft. This wasn't the Boston Lobster that was known throughout the continent.

Kiki started to chirp happily, flapping her little wings as she bounced up and down on Peking's hand. The man had a gentle smile on his features as he made sure Kiki didn't accidentally fall off.

Boston Lobster had already regretted his decisions, why the fuck did he even agree.

Boston Lobster gripped onto the doorknob. To turn or not to turn.

One could hear how hard his heart was beating in his chest, the echo ringing in his ears as he contemplated his life decisions. He twisted the knob swiftly, looking in to see Peking Duck aligning a mattress on the floor. Kiki chirped, waddling over to him in an instant.

Boston Lobster honestly didn't get the duckling's obsession with him but he guessed the brains of children worked really differently. He was no angel, only going about his life by his own rules.

Most children were pretty scared of him, well he made most of them cry but Kiki over here doesn't seem to be the least bit scared of him. It genuinely puzzles him but that feeling of adoration from a child, even more so a duck wasn't exactly unpleasant. It was pretty weird but he supposes he could handle it.

Boston Lobster scooped the duckling up, petting it on her little head. He glanced about the room, realising that it was indeed his first time in Peking Duck's room. The room was prim and proper, alike its owner. The style of the room was unsurprisingly oriental, there were lanterns by the windows which brought a red tinge into the lighting of the room.

Boston had to admit that the room was really cozy. His room was a complete different case, it was cold, dark and moderately messy. All in all, his room didn't resemble Peking Duck's in any way, shape or form.

"You can have the bed." the latter spoke, bringing Boston back from his thoughts.

The mentioned went ahead and plopped himself on the bed, making himself comfy. The room was surprisingly on the cooler side, something which he didn't expect but he wasn't complaining. Boston tried to ignore the other man, regardless of how awkward the atmosphere is going to be.

Who was he kidding, the situation was already awkward. Boston looked at the duckling in his hands, just nestled in his palm. How carefree, how he wished he could be a duck. No need for any worries, no need for any of this hassle and trouble. Maybe if he haven't had warmed up to the other man,

"Do you not eat this?" Boston asked, shoving some rice into his mouth.

The pair were at a diner, having a meal before their supposed mission. They were already an hour late for their task but neither of them actually bothered. Boston was referring to the plate of bamboo shoots.

Normally, those old people would adore bamboo shoots. Boston had thought Peking would eat them, thus he ordered them but atlas he was mistaken. Either Peking wasn't as old as he seems to be or he's just one of the few elderly that doesn't appreciate the taste of bamboo shoots.

"Never liked the smell of it." Peking duck had replied, petting one of his ducklings as he continued to eat. The way he ate as well, Boston had noticed. This man was the embodiment of elegance but it suited him in a way. He couldn't imagine if Peking was as brash and rough as him.

"Peking Duck! Peking Duck!" Boston Lobster was trying his utmost-est to at least get some form of reaction from the other man. This was one of those ways. He was lounged on the sofa, his hands playing with his feelers as he hummed to a tune.

Boston had to begrudgingly admit that his hatred for the other man had considerably lessened over the course of their mission. He wasn't sure if that was a great thing or not but it happens. He could appreciate the other a tad bit more and that was saying a lot for the mighty Boston Lobster. Maybe he had just gotten used to him and his stupid antics, that's all 

"What is it?"

"Nothing~" Boston sing-songed, a cheeky smile adorning his features. The other man just shook his head slightly before going back to what he was doing.

A chirp brought his attention back, he glanced at the duckling before he glanced at Peking Duck. The other man was seated right beside the window, a pipe in his hand. Of course he's smoking again but Boston could never get used to it.

Perhaps one day he would but that is if they were even able to clear up whatever that had happened. He frankly still didn't know what to say about it, yes things had happened. What he said wasn't wrong, he didn't need the other man to apologize. Boston Lobster had partially initiated it, he still remembered.

Under those circumstances, there probably was no other choice. Peking Duck helped him out and that's it, no more and no less. Boston Lobster shouldn't be feeling all that complicated emotions for something as measly as a helping hand.

What does that make him then? He shouldn't be letting this one small incident affect his entire demeanor, he shouldn't and he wouldn't.

Their mission had came to a halt for quite some time now and Boss was definitely not very happy. It had already been a week of them just lazing about at headquarters but Boston just wasn't ready to be with Peking Duck. Boston Lobster may be determined to get rid of those feelings but they never moved an inch away from his incompetent heart.

The Blood Dew that they had collected were used to create the recipes from the documents. Some a failure, some a success. The Ryan kid had helped out with the lab staff for the past three weeks; seems like he really is determined to get to the bottom of this. Boston Lobster entered the laboratory, eyeing the busy staff. The kid was fast asleep on one of the desks, a lab coat draped over his back.

The kid actually reminded him of himself, at least back when he was so determined on getting the humans to pay for their crimes. He could see himself in the kid, the determined mindset to get what he wanted. To risk everything, even one's life, putting their heart and soul into getting there and for a kid barely at the age of 18, that's some guts right there.

"Boston Lobster, the lab reports are here. Everything is alright so far except for one of the specimens. Specifically, the lotus roots."

"Lotus roots?"

"What is wrong with the specimen?" It was Peking duck, he haven't even realised the other's presence.

"There is some sort of mutation going on with the cells of the lotus roots." The lab technician replied. "The cells enlarged considerably before breaking away from each other. The cells then went ahead to turn rabid, for some reason. We have never seen anything like this especially for plant cells. It's pretty concerning."

"How's the progress?" Boss asked, his hands folding across the desk. The pair were in Boss's office, seated across him.

"Everything's going…fine" Boston Lobster started, he knew Boss didn't call them in for chit chat. There must be some sort of advancement to the mission.

"A little birdie told me that you guys haven't been out for awhile?"

There it was.

Peking Duck cleared his throat, "Apologies Boss, we had some stuff to deal with."

"Well, it's advised for you guys to leave personal matters out of official business."

"Of course we do! What do you take us for?" Boston snapped at the bald man, not liking that accusation at all.

  
Boss sighed, "I knew you would be like this. Anyway, there is a new update and I would like the both of you to attend a banquet that is held tonight at the Academy. Keep your disguises though, security is pretty tight lately."

"What sort of disguises?"

"Hmm, well you will find out once you get there." Boss smiled sheepishly. That wasn't a good sign.

Boston Lobster knew it, of course Boss had to do this to him. Of fucking course.

"What do you mean partners?! Does it look like me and him are partners?!" Boston Lobster nearly clawed the poor attendant's face off. Peking Duck held him back from doing exactly that, arms around his waist as he pulled the lobster back. Boston only registered their positions a moment later, going stiff immediately as he halted his actions.

"Seems like Sir really dote on your husband." The attendant commented, a sheepish smile on his face as he slowly backed away from the "couple".

Boston Lobster wasn't paying attention to anything other than the burning sensation of the contact. His face felt hot and his heart, that organ was running for miles. His senses were all on hyper alert, all tunnel visioning in on the man behind him.

He could feel Peking Duck's gentle breath against his neck, smell the lingering scent of tobacco mixed with something he wasn't so sure of. Boston's heart was beating so hard against his ribcage, he was genuinely scared he might just die on the spot or something. Dying in his arms, how ironic.

Boston cleared his throat, finally aware of their surroundings. Right, they were supposed to be in the hall, attending a banquet. He was overreacting so badly, what was wrong with him? Boston Lobster regained his composure, turning back to shove Peking Duck away,

"Don't touch me!" He could still feel the pounding of the organ in his chest but he brushed it off, he was not, he repeats, completely not affected in any way what so ever. He can't be affected.

"Let's head in," Peking duck uttered before walking straight in, not turning back. Boston Lobster huffed, crossing his arms as he too went in.

The hall was beautifully decorated, streamers and ribbons hung across the walls. Each table had a vase of a variety of flowers along with small gifts for the guest on each seat. There was a huge clearing in the middle of the hall, though they weren't sure what it was for.

They headed over to their assigned table, Boston Lobster eyed the name tag on the table, 'Sir Jun +1' scoffing again for good measure. Peking Duck didn't even look like a 'Sir Jun' and how was he the so-called spouse. Boss really needs to get his eyes checked.

Familiar features caught his eyes, he remembers her from the annual meeting a few months back. Black onyx hair tied into a bun, a shiny head piece holding it in place. Lady Yu was dressed in a striking vermillion dress. The dress had chiffon ruffles along the seams and delicate gold trimmings around the chest piece. Undoubtedly a royal.

"Good evening Lady Yu," A man had greeted the royal, bowing to place a peck on her hand.

Lady Yu didn't look all that pleased to see the man, Boston Lobster had noted but that was none of his business. He looked around the hall as more people strolled in and took their seats. A click of a spoon against glass and food was served.

The first dish was an appetizer, steamed mushrooms with some sort of fancy sauce. Boston lobster didn't know nor cared but it tasted like heaven. He nearly licked the plate clean but he had an image to uphold. Peking Duck must have noticed how much he was enjoying the food as he dumped his mushrooms onto Boston Lobster's plate.

Boston nearly beamed at the other man, digging in to even more shrooms. He was done in the next minute, his taste buds tingling in satisfaction.

"Look at you, still a child." Peking Duck commented, bringing the serviette up to his face as he dabbed away the bits of sauce from Boston's mouth. The latter could feel his ears tingle and that his cheeks were slightly hot. He could feel himself stiffen up as he turned his head away in slight shame. They were supposed to be in disguises, what is he getting all worked up for?

"Aw he treats you so well, you guys must really be happy together." The lady that was seated beside him spoke up, eyeing the interaction between the two of them. They had all promptly introduced themselves when they sat down. The lady goes by the name Genevieve. She has quite a cheery personality, reminding Boston Lobster of Sweet Tofu.

Peking Duck had smiled his signature smile, "Of course. We've been through so many ups and downs together, how could I not love him?"

Boston Lobster felt a slight sting at those words before he tried to smile as convincingly as possible, they were supposed to be together. This was all just a disguise, he really shouldn't be feeling anything more.

But then again, how do people act around the person that they were supposedly in love with. Boston Lobster never had the experience so he tried to replicate what he had seen. Couples were usually happier around each other, their smiles more genuine, the atmosphere comfortable and joyous.

Perhaps Boston Lobster was mistaken, the atmosphere between them was actually already pretty comfortable, even with what happened, they just fell into a sort of mood around each other or at least in Boston's perspective. He wasn't so sure about the other man.

The banquet continued, with Boston enjoying all of the food. Peking Duck had given his portion to him more than once, the spicy marinated beef, the winter melon pork rib soup, the roasted duck for obvious reasons. Food souls actually had no problem eating their respective foods. The choice is all up to them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, This old man over here would like to celebrate the Academy's advancement in our research for the cure for the virus that has been causing havoc amongst the food souls. Because of all the funds that we have received, our research had advanced stupendously and this banquet is for all of you. The Academy thank every single one of you for the help that we've received over the past months." With that the man stood up, bowing low in gratitude.

The hall erupted in applause, along with chattering.

"It's quite alright, we are always happy to help."

"Of course! The health of food souls are always a priority!"

Boston Lobster held in a scoff listening to them speak, they were clearly all unwilling to lend a helping hand just a few months back. What's with the change of heart. It didn't matter though, they were all seated here for a reason.

"With this toast, I would like to commence the dance!"

Everyone was visibly surprised by the turn of events, Boston Lobster included. Though majority of them stood up immediately, hand in hand with their partners to head to the center.

"Do you want to dance?" Peking Duck asked gently, extending a hand towards Boston Lobster.

"Do I look like the type to dance?" Boston asked in return, rolling his eyes as he folded his arms.

"We gotta be convincing, Love." Peking Duck insisted, his eyes glinting as the word 'love' left his mouth.

Boston Lobster cleared his throat, not liking the way jitters ran down his spine, hearing the 'L word'. He looked around not wanting to meet eyes with the other man, gosh what the fuck is wrong with him. This wasn't him, where did his hatred for the other man go. Down the fucking drain??

The stupid duck's hand was still outstretched, palm facing up in an attempt to mock Boston Lobster of his emotional breakdown, at least according to Boston's crumbling mindset of course. He gave in, his hand flying up to place itself on the other's palm.

If Peking Duck saw the red on his cheeks, Boston Lobster was only glad he was polite enough to not mention it. They made their way to the middle, the other couples already swaying to the gentle music playing in the background.

They stood facing each other, Boston still didn't know where to look. He didn't know what he would see in the other's eyes, not that he was one with great people reading skills but he could still get by.

He nearly flinched when the other man placed his hands on his waist and pulled him closer, Peking Duck had also went ahead to adjust his arms above his shoulders. Gosh, Boston didn't expect them to be this physically close.

Boston Lobster could feel the other man burning lasers into his face with his stare. He was really not used to such attention, his entire body was burning up. They weren't really dancing, just moving a little. Boston Lobster didn't dare to take huge steps, he wasn't that great in the dancing department and he really didn't want to embarrass himself further.

The contact around his waist burned and he was sure his skin was in the deepest shade of red. Boston Lobster looked at the ground as they moved, not wanting to step on the other as well as to avoid Peking's gaze. This went on for about half the song, gosh his reputation might as well be burned to the ground.

He plucked up some form of courage; whether it was from his embarrassment or just his annoyance at his pathetic self. He finally looked up, meeting eyes loosely veiled with amusement. A hint of frustration coursed through his veins and he stared right back into those amber orbs defiantly.

Forget being all embarrassed and stuff, the man in front of him probably thinks it's real funny how he was all not meeting his eyes and shit. Well, two can play this fucking game.

With that, Boston Lobster threw all the caution out to the winds. He shifted forward, nearly pressing himself right against the other's body. His arms reaching behind to wrap around Peking Duck's neck. He relished in the soft gasp.

Now that he was _so_ much closer, he could really smell the other's scent, a hint of the sea. Surprisingly it wasn't unpleasant. Their breaths were mingling, the air around them turning a tad bit weird.

Boston only realised how awkward and weird it was as they stayed in the position, not even moving to the music anymore. Maybe this wasn't his best idea, Boston licked at his dried lips out of slight awkwardness, his nerves were coming back to bite him in the ass. Now, he really wonders whether the other man could feel his heart nearly pounding out of his chest.

He only realised they were moving again when Peking Duck decided to step backwards, guiding him along. They exited the crowd, Peking Duck releasing his hold around his waist before he dragged him out of the hall. It all happened so quickly, one moment Boston was just getting dragged and the next, a hard surface hit his back.

He sputtered, confused as fuck, ready to fire questions at the other man.

"What the fu-

Peking Duck's face enlarged considerably, the scent of the sea invaded his nose again and lips, soft puffy lips crashed upon his, silencing him.

Boston Lobster froze, what in the world?! They were in public, mind you! That's not actually the point but what the fuck!?!

The other man had kissed him, taking in his lips almost greedily. His heart was never going to have a break huh? Boston Lobster's mind turned blank, he wasn't sure exactly what happened but he felt his eyes shut uncontrollably, slowly easing into the kiss.

He wasn't sure how to go about kissing someone sober, so he didn't really. Boston really just followed the other man and only when he was getting out of breath did he actually remember what they were doing.

Boston Lobster pushed the other man away, taking in some much needed oxygen. His face was on fire and his lips were tingling from the kiss and for fuck's sake, he was going to have another breakdown. Hurt flashed across Peking Duck's eyes and it really shouldn't have bothered him but it did. He didn't actually mean to push _push_ him away.

"St-stop it! We're in public!" Boston retorted, looking around to see the two guards in the corridor. His face burned even more, he quickly stepped forward to grab Peking's arm, dragging him off out into a balcony just right beside them. Boston made sure that there was not a single person in sight before he finally got his racing heart to calm a notch down. Okay, now that they were alone, fuck. Okay, calm down, everything is fine.

"Did you want to continue privately?" Peking Duck spoke, cheekiness so evident in his voice. Boston Lobster looked at him incredulously, the heat was burning his face off.

"We…we have a mission at hand." Boston Lobster replied, awkwardly removing his hold on Peking's arm. He turned away from the other man, attempting to save some face.

"We have time to spare."

"???"

If you're wondering whether they actually continued, they didn't. Boston Lobster had his limits as well as his work ethics. The banquet had literally ended with a bang. A gunshot had rung out, echoing in the peaceful night. Seconds after, screams and panic erupted as everyone started to run out.

The both of them had rushed back into the hall, pushing through the escaping crowd.The hall was a mess with upturned tables and chairs, people were cowering against the walls, rushing about. What exactly happened in here.

In the center of the hall was a man bleeding out on the floor. The man was still alive, probably just grasping on to the last bits of life. Boston Lobster recognised him, he was the dude that was with Lady Yu previously. The latter was just kneeled beside him, sobbing as she clutched onto his lifeless body. Peking Duck rushed forward,

"Somebody call the ambulance!'

Peking Duck tried to stop the blood flow, ripping away pieces of fabric to cover the wound up. The man was shot in the chest, narrowly avoiding the heart but he was losing blood fast, the bullet had pierced through a bunch of major arteries.

"Sir! Sir! Can you hear me?!"

The man was motionless and he was obviously struggling to keep his eyes open. Lady Yu was holding on tightly to the other man's hand, her other hand shakily reaching out towards his face. Boston Lobster stood frozen, he wasn't the best at saving people so he didn't want to get in Peking Duck's way. From his position, he could see how the man tried to lift his bloodied hand before falling back down lifelessly.

"We couldn't find who or what did it." Peking Duck reported. "There weren't anyone suspicious in the crowd either."

"Everyone was either a pathetic coward or just some boring old men. There could've been assassins for all we know. Anyway. who is the guy? It was definitely not a misfire. He must certainly be someone of value."

"Ever the detailer. Well, the only thing I know about that man from the files I could find is that he's non-existent."

"What? What do you mean non-existent?"  
"Exactly what i said. There are no files related to this Sir Woncil what so ever in the databases."

"Then, is he a food soul or a fallen angel by any chance?" Peking Duck asked

"There could be a possibility but I'd say it's highly unlikely. If he was, it would have been obvious to us. " Boston Lobster replied, turning to look at the man.

"Well…if that's not it. What else could it be, Boss?"

"His files could've been removed from the databases. Alright, I will have to investigate with our hacker. You guys can take a break and also I heard about what happened between you two." 

Panic rose up Boston Lobster's throat, his face felt hot thinking back to that kiss they shared in the corridor. Did the old man assign someone else there too, was he referring to that kiss?

"Well, all I have to say is to keep your personal conflicts out of official business." Boss relaxed in his chair, a cold glint in his eyes as he scrutinized the two food souls.

Boston Lobster's shoulders sagged in relief, the old man wouldn't be behaving like that if it was the kiss, "Who told you anyway."

"I have my ways. Anyways do what you have to, talk it out over a meal, fight over it. Just don't let it affect business, yeah?" Boss drawled, lazily waving his hand about.

"Understood." Peking Duck had answered, nodding his head.

"You're dismissed."

Boston Lobster cleared his throat as he entered the dining area, startling the pair that was chatting without a care for the world.

"Heyyy…you're back early." Sweet Tofu sing-songed as he twirled the fork in his hands.

"Wanna tell me who did it?" Boston Lobster plastered a plastic smile on his face. A hint of panic rose across Sweet Tofu's face though it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Who did what?" Sweet Tofu asked, feigning confusion. Boston's eyes darkened considerably, ready to smack the other across the face.

"I was the one that told Boss." Spicy Gluten started, successfully saving the other food soul from getting abused.

"I didn't think of you as this sort of person, Spicy Gluten." Boston Lobster got out of his initial shock, the many years that Spicy Gluten had been by his side…she was a dependable ally.

"I'm sorry but we could both tell that something is wrong and we were getting worried. Also, knowing you, you wouldn't say anything even if we asked so we had no other choice."

Boston Lobster sighed.

"I know you're not the type to be all mushy and sappy and we didn't want to push it but it is worrying and as your friends, we really can't let it slide." Sweet Tofu piped in, his voice gentle as he eyed the man in question.

Boston Lobster cleared his throat as he scratched his nape, he indeed wasn't the type to be all mushy and sappy. Other than that, he felt…grateful actually, though the circumstances weren't the best but he got the gist of it.

"I apologize for worrying you guys though it's definitely not something I can't handle on my own. Anyway, there's nothing between me and Peking Duck if you guys were wondering." Boston crossed his arms as he plopped down on the chair beside Sweet Tofu.

"Doesn't exactly seem to be the case." Sweet Tofu muttered underneath his breath, loud enough for Boston to hear anyway. The latter rolled his eyes, not bothering to retaliate.

Spicy Gluten cleared her throat, a glint in her eyes that went unnoticed, "Well, if you say so. Anyway, you and Peking Duck seem to be working well and fine together, doesn't seem like you hate him as much."

Boston Lobster scoffed, "Of course I do, does it look like I don't. He's always going around with his stupid ducklings, looking as if he's the king of the world. He clearly doesn't respect me or my abilities." His mind flashed back to those days when he absolutely despised the other man. He clearly still does, whatever that kiss was, whatever those were. They didn't count, not at all.

"He may look all innocent and shit but I know for sure, he's a huge ass jerk that belittles the people around him." At this point, Boston was just exaggerating. He had his pent up frustrations and this was a way to get them out of his system before he throttles some random human.

"If I had the chance, I would fight him fair and square and then, he will see who's the boss around here." Boston slammed his fist down, finally getting some of that frustration out. Really, he wasn't even sure who he was frustrated at, himself or Peking Duck.

"Sure, we can have a fight."

Boston Lobster went stiff, realization dawning on him. He glared at Spicy Gluten's shit-eating grin. Sweet Tofu was just looking between all of them, clearly enjoying the free show.Boston Lobster was merely just venting, he didn't expect the other man to be behind him, listening in on their conversations.

"You!- don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop." He scolded, turning to glare at the duck.

"The dining area is a free-for-all and you weren't really soft anyway."

Annoyance rose up in him, Boston Lobster stood up, turning around to fully face Peking Duck, "Fine, if you want a fight then you'll get a fight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i constantly write 'Boston' instead of 'Boston Lobster' smh me but the entire phrase 'Boston Lobster' or like 'Peking Duck' is so awkward ya know. 
> 
> a little secret, i took a year and some days to complete this fic due to procrastination, writer's block, life and just me being an irresponsible writer in general.   
> But nonetheless, i'm glad i managed to complete it. i still remember the first few days of starting it, i was really like woah man, i really wanted that scene that i wanted. i wanted it to somehow come alive so yes this is the results. 
> 
> Ok enough with the hoo-hahs. Thank you for reading, still hoping you enjoy it! See ya uwu


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoho new chappie!

Boston Lobster was sure they would fight neck to neck, considering both of their abilities. He had no idea how the fight would end since he had never fought against the other man. Though, they had almost fought once but that was a story for another day.

It would be…quite embarrassing if he lost, considering how haughty he was. Sometimes he really wonders why he was so brash and reckless. Nonetheless, this is what he ends up with although he was really just venting his frustrations. But, Boston Lobster had never backed down from a fight.

"Having second thoughts?" He asked Peking Duck, his confident demeanor back in place.

"Not really." Came the reply.

Boston Lobster never knows what ran through the other man's mind, his features always composed and calm. Peking Duck was hard to read and he didn't bother with things that were too complicated to comprehend. Just alike the look the other man was giving him. Complicated.

Peking Duck was going easy on him, Boston Lobster could so obviously tell. He had made a small yet deadly mistake but the other man didn't bother to strike. He was clearly playing with him at this point, not attacking and not defending, just going around in circles.

"If you want to fight, fight properly!" Boston Lobster shouted, annoyed at the other's lack of seriousness. Peking Duck smiled before he started to actually do something though the addition was not exactly what Boston Lobster could say…proper.

Peking Duck wasn't exactly attacking him, he was pretty much feeling him up in the disguise of attacking him. Another brush across his waist and Boston Lobster had had it, he channeled a surge of power, jumping backwards to put some distance between the two of them.

The other food soul finally seemed a tad bit more serious, actually properly attacking and defending though there were still some improper times. The crowd paid no mind to said improper times, all just zoned in on the battle as a whole.

Their fight was indeed neck to neck and after a while worth of throwing kicks and punches, both of them were looking equally bad. Boston Lobster decided then; a risky move, one that will backfire if it doesn't land. Peking Duck's silence had rendered a bunch of his moves useless over the match and this last one needs to land if not its over for him.

Boston Lobster striked, his body lunging towards the other, his fist aiming for the other man's face. Before his fist landed, he twisted his stance to completely miss his target. He twisted again the next second, aiming for the stomach but Peking Duck was faster, he smoothly wound his arm around the Lobster's exposed waist, using Boston's speed as momentum to jerk him around, successfully avoiding the punch.

The latter had not expected the other man to turn that attack against himself, that attack is heavily reliant on speed yet Peking Duck had so easily used that speed against itself. Boston Lobster nearly toppled as his legs tangled up, though arms kept him from doing so.

He fell backwards, his head colliding against Peking Duck's face probably.. Great, now this is even more embarrassing. It took awhile but Boston Lobster finally, got a hold of his center of gravity as he stood properly again.

The audience cheered as the match came to an end. Clearly, they need a rematch but then Boston Lobster was no sore loser, Peking Duck had beat him fair and square. To so easily counter that strike was a feat on its own, even more so when the other man did not even use his silence.

Peking Duck was surely suppressing his actual abilities, Boston Lobster doesn't believe that that was his potential. Not with how fast the other man was. He supposes he needs to be more cautious around him.

"Looks like we have a winner!" Sweet Tofu cheered, hopping up and down excitedly. Salty Tofu eyed him with disdain, clearly unamused.

"This doesn't look like there is nothing going on…" Spicy Gluten eyed the position in which the two were in, another shit-eating grin on her face.

Boston Lobster then realised what she meant, Peking Duck's arms were wound around him.

"Aish!" He broke the other man's grip, quickly stepping away from the other man. He turned around to shoot him a glare, the heat on his cheeks a product of the tedious match, definitely.

Boston Lobster was putting on his pajamas when Peking Duck intruded in. The latter had stood at the doorway, leering at the exposed skin before Boston quickly covered himself up.

"What are you doing here!?"

Peking Duck didn't reply, only moving towards him, a glint in his eyes. He had grabbed a hold of him, pulling him out of the room and into his, Boston Lobster had only shouted his protests the entire way there.

"What the fuck! Get off of me!" Boston Lobster was pressed face down on the bed. His face burned at the thought of himself being in such an embarrassing and defenseless position. At least turn him around, goddamn it!

"Since I won, could I claim my reward?" Peking Duck spoke, right by his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"What reward? When did we ever talk about a reward!?" Boston struggled in the other's unrelenting hold, wriggling about. "Turn me around for fuck's sake!"

"If I turn you around, would you stop struggling?"

Boston Lobster nodded hesitantly, he didn't exactly have a choice did he? The next moment, he felt a lift and he was looking into those eyes that he hated so much. The bad thing about this was that he couldn't hide but it was probably better than leaving himself exposed.

He glared at the other man with all his might but he only got a smile as a reply. The other man had made sure that he had stopped struggling before he removed his hands. Boston immediately shoved him off, turning around to pin the other man down instead, straddling his hips.

"Do you think I would just listen to you?" It was his turn to smirk down at the man, still Peking just grinned before reaching up to pull him down. Boston's cheek smacked against the other's hard chest. Shock and frustration, he wasn't sure which one was more but Boston Lobster stilled in that embrace.

A shift of movement and the lights were switched off. Another shift from the man beneath him and the blankets were pulled over to tuck nicely around him.

"???"

"Are you serious?! Let me go! It's so warm in here!"

A finger was placed upon his lips, "Shhh, you'll wake up the kids." Peking's gentle voice drifted into his ears.

Boston Lobster struggled but to no avail. You would think a scrawny-looking man like Peking Duck wouldn't be this strong but he was. Maybe it was because they had a long day plus the battle or maybe it was because it was actually really quiet and warm, thus that was why Boston Lobster slowly fell into slumber. It definitely had nothing to do with his incompetent heart, making him feel the utmost safety in another man's arms.

The next morning was pretty entertaining, at least to everyone else aside from Boston Lobster. He had woken up to an empty bed, his memories quickly flickering back to that fateful day. Though, this morning was different. He didn't feel the panic, the confusion but rather he felt even more calmer and content than he had ever been before.

Peking Duck was no where to be seen, Boston Lobster wasn't going to admit it but his absence was very uncalled for and Boston Lobster did not like any bit of it. They haven't spoken about that kiss. Do they even need to talk about it? Was there anything to say about it? Boston could only wonder what that kiss had meant.

Boston Lobster had then entered the dining area, all the eyes turning to him the next second. He caught the smirk on Sweet Tofu's lips, striding forward to smack him up the head before he even dared to utter a word.

"Did you guys set this up?" He glared at them. The pair in question just smirked, not uttering a word. To think he was literally sold to the devil by his so called "friends".

Boston Lobster rolled his eyes when he was met with snickering coming from Sweet Tofu, settling himself down before reaching for some toast. Even after breakfast, Peking Duck was nowhere to be seen. Fine, even if the food soul was getting swallowed by a whale, Boston Lobster wouldn't care.

Boston Lobster had turned the door knob without even thinking, only when he looked in did he realize he was standing at Peking Duck's room. It was still as empty as in the morning. The latter had literally disappeared the whole day just like that, not once did Boston see him anywhere in headquarters. Boston hesitated, not sure whether he should wait in Peking Duck's room.

"Are you waiting for me?" Boston Lobster jumped at the sudden voice, speak of the fucking devil.

"No, who said so? Boss was just….was just asking for you." Boston Lobster turned around to explain, cursing at himself internally for almost stuttering. Peking Duck's amused eyes met his, a gentle glint in those amber orbs of his. Only then did Boston Lobster realize the paper bags that he was holding and the familiar, mouth-watering aroma.

"What did you get?" Boston Lobster asked, leaning forward to peer into the bags.

"I heard from Spicy Gluten that you really like the honey grilled pork from 'Aunt Mason's'. I bought some back for you."

"Oh? Thank you." Boston didn't know what to say, not used to being treated so nicely though the feeling that bubbled in his chest, it was nice.

"Where did you go anyway…?" Boston Lobster asked nonchalantly as he chewed on the caramelized pork, he didn't want to seem like he was concerned because he wasn't.

"Sorry for leaving you in the morning, I had some urgent matters to attend to."

"Oh." Peking Duck had better be sorry. Boston had spent the entire day thinking about where he could've been, not that he will ever admit it. A duckling waddled up to him, plopping itself onto his lap.

_Chirp_

"Kiki asks if you're going to stay the night again."

Boston Lobster felt his face turn hot at the question, why did Peking have to make it sound so scandalous.

"Of course not!. Last night, it was your father that dragged me here. If you want to blame someone, blame your dad." Boston Lobster sneered at the little thing before turning his attention back to the pork. 

_Chirp_

Kiki hopped up, snuggling her little head into his stomach as an attempt to persuade him.

"Kiki wants you to stay."

"My room is only down the corridor, you can find me there." Boston Lobster reasoned with the duckling, before realising how stupid he must look from a third party's perspective.

"Please keep your children in check!" Boston Lobster scowled at the other man, surely the other man's way of raising his kids was flawed. Wait…"From now on, Kiki you'll listen to me. I shall be your new dad, what do you say?"

_Chirp_

Kiki hopped up and down, expressing her enthusiastic agreement. Boston Lobster smirked, petting the duck triumphantly. Peking Duck had only watched on with a smile, not the least bothered by Kiki's "betrayal".

"Since you're a father now, you should spend more time with her. " Something flickered in Peking's eyes, "Your room is too cold for her, you could always stay here."

Boston stilled, his mind processing what Peking Duck had said, that old duck and his schemes.

Needless to say, Boston Lobster spent another night in the other man's arms.

"These lotus roots have a unique chemical composition which allows it to be easily manipulated. When it reacts with the Blood Dew, an unknown enzyme was produced, which promptly turned rabid. We were unable to extract it from the roots itself as it is extremely delicate. The blood dew's components are really interesting, it has many unknown and mystical substances. Things that we, as scientists aren't able to explain."

"How long will it be till we can get some form of conclusion?" Peking Duck asked,

"We apologize but it's going to have to take at least a month, the team is really trying their bests and it seems like we are running out of Blood Dew as well." the head scientist said, his features apologetic.

"It's alright, you guys are doing your best. The full moon is nearing, we will head out to collect more." Peking Duck reassured, "And have you seen Ryan around?"

"That young man is constantly in the lab, forgetting to eat, forgetting to sleep. Many times he just knocks out at the table, he needs to get some proper rest but he would never listen to any of us. Maybe you could persuade him."

Peking Duck nodded before entering the lab, the rest of the scientists were all scattered around the room, doing their job. He spotted Ryan's lifeless body at a corner, his eyebags were heavy, his movements were slow, he practically looks half dead. Ryan was measuring a test tube of some red-coloured chemical, his hands slightly shaky.

This young man was persistent but at the expense of his own health, it really wasn't worth it. Peking Duck moved forward quickly, taking the test tube away from the man. Ryan only realised a beat later that the object in his hand had disappeared. Is he even a living being at this point.

"Ryan, you should get some rest. You don't look any good."

"I'm alright, just a bit more and I will be able to figure things out." Ryan spoke, his voice hoarse and scratchy.

"Ryan, you need to take a break." the food soul was insistent, his voice not as gentle as any other days, steady and stern, nothing less of an order.

"No. I'm okay. Just a little bit more."

"Ryan."

"Just a while more, really."

"You can't even hold on to the test tube properly, much less do any proper work." Peking Duck had chided, turning to put the test tube back safely into the rack. He didn't want to risk dropping the thing, he didn't even know what was inside. Ryan had reached out for the test tube again before Peking caught his wrist,

"Come with me."

"No! I can do it! Just a bit more!"

"Ryan, listen to me. In this condition, you're not going to be of any help to anyone. Your health is more important, you need to take a break. We can't afford you collapsing due to exhaustion."

Peking Duck watched as the boy processed his words before he started to panic, "No! Eden must be somewhere out there! It's all my fault! If I had stopped him that night, if I had stopped him…I need to find the cause, I need to find it, I need to figure out what's-"

The boy promptly fell forward, his limp body crumbling down before Peking Duck caught him.

"I have truly never met such a stubborn kid." It was Boston Lobster, he had walked into the scene of Peking Duck being all serious and stern, before realising that he had never actually heard the man talk like this. Well, there are always the first time for everything.

"Poor child must be desperate." Peking Duck supported Ryan's weight, not like he really weighed like anything. They left the lab, bringing the child to the nursing room. The other scientists had shot grateful smiles at him though he had only shook his head in reply. He initially had not expected to carry out an unconscious teen though it seemed that the circumstance called for a tad bit more of violence.

Boston Lobster glanced at the boy on the bed, this kid was really someone that had determination but was still very dumb. He had actually seen how much the kid had put in, whenever Boston had passed by the labs; the kid was always inside, looking at documents, doing experiments.

Now, he's here, finally getting some rest. Boston had a new found respect for this kid, he wasn't going to lie. Most humans were always so weak-minded, easily swayed by their circumstances yet this kid impressed him.

"The full moon is in two weeks time, we have to collect more Blood Dew." Peking Duck spoke, before filling him in with what the head scientist had said.

"Huh? Lotus roots…" Boston thought back to that rabid fallen that they chanced upon in the forest.

"What's wrong?" Peking looked at him with loosely veiled concern.

"Nothing…it's just I thought of something that's all."

"What's wrong?" They had just closed the door to the nursing room when Peking Duck had immediately fired him with the same question.

Boston Lobster wasn't used to this sort of concern, the other's gaze making him slightly uncomfortable. He shifted unconsciously under the other's watchful eye as he remained silent.

"Why are you pushing me away?" Peking Duck asked, hurt evident in those orbs.

Had he? He thought he was doing things fine, or at least decent. He didn't like the intense feeling that he felt for the man, he didn't even realise he had started to back away from each and every interaction they had ever since those nights he had spent with the other man.

Boston Lobster didn't know what to say, he didn't know what all those feelings meant exactly. What they meant to him, what Peking Duck meant to him. It had only felt like yesterday when he had those intense feelings of dislike and frustration towards the other man, now those intense feelings changed to something else he couldn't really comprehend. 

"I…-" his throat felt so dry, his mind couldn't pick a word to say.

Peking Duck huffed before he turned around to walk away.

"Wait! I…I don't know." Boston nearly stuttered, looking unsure as the other man turned to look at him.

"What are we?" Boston Lobster panicked when he saw the man turn around again, his mouth finally spitting out the question that had always been in his head.

"What do you want us to be?" the duck asked him, his eyes unreadable yet again.

"I..i" Enemies? Colleagues? Partners?

The atmosphere was so tense, Boston Lobster wanted to just run and hide but something tells him that he definitely cannot do that.

"I'm….scared…of what I'm feeling. I don't know what I'm exactly feeling. " he spoke, soft yet in the silence of the corridor, they were words that held so much more. They held his bare heart, the part of him that he had never shown to anyone.

Just as pain started to grip at his insides, a warm hand cupped his cheek. Peking Duck tilted his head up, peering right into his eyes.

"It's alright, I'm here."

Ryan had tagged along on their Blood Dew mission, the teenager had finally gotten his rest. When the kid was knocked out by Boston Lobster, he had remained unconscious for the next three days, nearly scaring the hell out of Sweet Tofu. Atlas the kid had finally woken up, looking so much better than he had for the past weeks.

They were back in the forest again, going straight to where the Red Moon Stalks grew. There was still the same thick undergrowth which Boston Lobster had to cut away. Thankfully, there was some form of a light source from the moon, lest they walk straight into a tree.

Peking Duck had made sure Ryan was in front of him, he really didn't want to lose sight of the boy. In such a dangerous forest, anything can happen and he wasn't going to risk it. The trio had heard noises when they had just entered the forest and those noises continued to appear and disappear through their trek.

This situation was one that they haven't expected, the noises would just ring from a direction to the next, there was no pattern behind it but the noises had followed them and that was definitely not something that they should overlook.

"Ryan, how long till we get there?" Peking Duck asked, looking around cautiously as the noises continued. The noises weren't strange, they almost sounded natural, like sounds you would expect to hear in a forest. But there was this clicking sound that had stood out, it was really soft and it had only appeared once but it was enough. They had behaved naturally, not wanting to alarm whoever or whatever that was causing those sounds.

"A while more till we see the clearing."

With the clearing, it would be so much safer for all of them. Then, they would be able to really see what's been following them the whole way. Peking Duck hummed in acknowledgement before they continued their trek.

A few moments later, they reached that same clearing, the scene still as breathtaking as before. Ryan had went ahead to start collecting, leaving the two other food souls in the background. Boston Lobster had only just exchanged a glance with Peking Duck when another click had rang out.

This time it was so much louder and clearer, the pair had only a second to react before a shadow lunged out at them. Boston Lobster had raised his claws to block the incoming attack, the impact louder than anyone would have expected. The shadow was knocked back, a shrill screech leaving its figure.

"Ryan! Stay over there!" Peking Duck waved his hand, using some of his power to trap Ryan in a safety bubble; preventing anything from getting in or out. Peking Duck brought his pipe to his lips, channeling some energy before he blew out a gust of fire towards the figure that was once again lunging towards them.

The figure was fast, dodging that gust before it flipped its body up into the air. Another ear-piercing scream rang out, successfully deafening all of them. The figure then aimed for the safety bubble. It latched itself onto the glowing object, another scream and it started to slash away at it's surface.

Everything had happened so quickly, the pair had clutched on to their heads in pain; the scream ringing painfully in their ears.

"Ahhhhhh!" Ryan screamed, terrified as the bubble weakened with each slash.

Boston Lobster charged forward on wobbly legs, using his claws to grab onto the figure. Under the moonlight, he could see that the figure was alike the other creature they met the previous time they were here. Just that, it was looking a lot more disfigured and the stench, the stench was so much more putrid and disgusting.

The smell practically shook him awake from that headache and he had quickly flung the creature away into the distance. He turned to look at the kid, making sure that he was unharmed. The kid looked horrified but things could be so much worse. Boston Lobster turned to look at Peking Duck. The other food soul was still holding on to his head, still very much in pain.

The creature moved towards them yet again, this time slowly crawling on the ground. As the figure moved closer, its red eyes gleamed brighter under the moonlight. The stench had enveloped the area yet again and Boston had to force himself to not start gagging on the spot.

Another click was heard and those eyes, they turned a darker, duller red. Peking Duck had already moved closer to the other two, the pain finally dissipating enough for him to be clear of his surroundings.

They watched as the creature raised his head, opening its mouth to let out a silent scream. The pair cautiously waited for its next move, ready to start attacking if needed. What happened next was out of anyone's expectations, the leaves of the forest started to rustle even more, the sound getting louder and louder as more and more leaves tossed and turned.

The creature had looked at them with a sinister smirk, its dull eyes looking even more dark as it tilted its head. Slowly but surely, more and more figures emerged from the forests, slowly crawling their way out into the clearing. They were surrounded, and the smell in the air was so strong, one really could faint from how bad it was.

"We definitely need back up." Peking Duck said.

"Take the kid and go, I will fend them off."

"Definitely not, it's way too dangerous for you to stay here alone."

The creatures were closing in, some of their bodies were rotten to a point that they weren't even considered bodies anymore. One of them had charged at Boston Lobster, only to be flung back.

"Do you think just a few enemies could knock me down? Take the kid and leave!" Boston Lobster continued to fling those creatures back. "What are you still standing here for? Go!"

Boston Lobster lunged into battle, quickly slicing through a bunch of those creatures. Whatever these things were, they didn’t die easily. Those creatures that were sliced into half continued moving towards him, whether it was an arm or a torso.

The scene was utterly horrifying to say the least but Boston Lobster had to concentrate on getting rid of all of them. He turned around to see Peking Duck pulling the kid away. Boston Lobster let out a sigh of relief, glad that the other man actually listened to him for once.

He turned back to look at the never-ending crowd, where did they even come from? Another wave of those creatures charged at him from the back and he was back to slicing them up as best as he could. He went for their heads, trying to figure out what can really render them dead.

There was blood and rotting meat splattering everywhere, organs as well. His fiery red clothes are now dyed a dark red, the stench clinging on to his body. This clearing that was once a fairytale had now turned into a butcher house.

The creatures were attacking him in all directions and he had only escaped a few of their sharp claws and teeth. Those creatures were smart and they had great teamwork, each group of them attacking in uniform. There were so, so many of them, he wondered if Peking Duck got out of the place safely.

Another creature had sneaked behind him, its sharp fangs chomping down onto his shoulder. Boston Lobster shrugged the creature off forcefully, those fangs ripping away a piece of his meat. He nearly screamed, the pain was excruciating, his wound burning immediately. He steadied himself once again, channeling his power back into his claws.

Even with some of their heads chopped off, those creatures still were able to move about, still trying their best to crawl towards him. The stench was slowly getting to him as he stood in the middle of a bloodbath, an incredibly cold feeling started to grip at his heart.

It was getting harder and harder to breathe properly, his vision was blurring incredibly fast and he realised only a beat later that he had fallen. He clenched his teeth, trying to remain conscious. He can't just collapse like that, he can't.

Those creatures he knocked back were just an arm's length away, their claws and fangs all elongated. Boston Lobster only remembered a red glint in those lifeless eyes before he blacked out.

Boston Lobster had woken up many days later, his entire body aching and sore, especially his shoulder. He pried open his heavy eyelids, taking in the familiar surroundings. He was in the nursing room of their base.

"Oh my god! You're awake!" Boston Lobster winced in pain at the shout, turning his eyes to see Sweet Tofu rushing in. The lobster tried to speak, only to feel his parched throat ache from weeks of unuse.

Sweet Tofu fumbled with the jug of water, quickly pouring a cup of water for him. Boston Lobster gulped down the cup with a shaky hand, his left arm protesting the lifting action.

"I thought you weren't going to make it!" Sweet Tofu had jumped at him, pulling him into a hug. Boston Lobster's body had continued to protest against the sudden movements but he just let the other food soul hug him, too tired to push him away.

"What…happened?" He spoke, his voice lower than usual. Sweet Tofu sniffled, quickly wiping away at his eyes. He haven't expected himself to be so emotional but it had been weeks of him trying all he could to keep the food soul alive.

"We found you and Peking Duck in the middle of a blood bath, who would have thought a simple mission like that would lead to such a disaster-

"Wait! Peking Duck?" Boston Lobster had nearly sprung out of the bed, only to fall forward onto the ground. The other food soul helped him up, his face now a grimace. Boston Lobster then, looked over to the other side of the room. His eyes landed on the man on the other bed, Peking Duck looked on the verge of death. His pale features a striking contrast to the maroon red sheets. There were fading scars all along his body, bandages around his torso.

"What happened?"

"That night, Ryan had ran all the way back here alone, screaming for help. When we got there, Peking Duck was still trying to keep those…things away. He used a huge amount of his power and by the time we got rid of them, Peking Duck collapsed. Now, he's just like that."

Boston Lobster took awhile to process his words, his brain slowly turning its gears. His eyelids turned heavy, an overwhelming feeling of exhaustion overturned his insides again. Boston really wanted to stay awake but atlas he fell back into a dreamless slumber.

The next time he had woken up was four days later, the nursing room still the same dead silence. It wasn't that Boston Lobster wasn't used to getting treated or maybe it was because he was just too used to it. Peking Duck was still laid in the bed, the dead silence was really getting to him. Boston Lobster didn't like it but what else could he do?

He got off the bed on wobbly legs, his body still weak from whatever venom that was inserted into him. Sweet Tofu had told him that he was still in the process of cleansing out the venom, he had already stabilised it for now. The scientists were still working on an anti-venom but till then, they would have to suffer from the venom's effects.

It must have been the bite on his shoulder, his left shoulder was wrapped heavily in bandages. That area was still throbbing in pain, those fangs were sharp and they went in deep. He could've been crippled if the injury was any worse.

Boston Lobster managed to cross over to the other side of the room, plopping down on the chair that was right beside the bed.

"Didn't I tell you to go?! Why did you!-" Boston gasped, his chest tightening all of a sudden, a sharp pain attacking his heart. He took in deep breaths, regulating his breathing again. This was one of the effects of the venom. They still weren't fully aware of what the venom does but they definitely had to get it out of his system.

"Why did you come back?" The lobster asked, his voice raspier than before. He cleared his throat, letting his eyes sweep across the other's pale face. "Do you really not take me seriously!?"

The room was silent, apart from the breaths that Boston Lobster took. Peking Duck's breathing was so shallow, it was practically non-existent at this point. He sat there staring at the man, waiting for him to open his eyes.

Another five weeks passed, things were still the same. That same dead silence in the nursing room, the same bitter medicine that he had to take, the same suffocating pain in his chest. The other food souls had came to visit them in the past weeks, Spicy Gluten had given him a hug as well when she saw him, tightly clutching onto him for dear life, nearly breaking his weak bones.

Boss had put them on hold for their missions but Boston Lobster wasn't having it. He's not going to be a sitting duck, he can still continue on even with his injury, he was sure of that. Perhaps it was because he just didn't want to stare at the maroon sheets anymore, perhaps it was because he didn't want to stare at the contrast of skin tones, perhaps it was because the silence was too much, each and every of his questions were never met with an answer.

It was a sunny day when he walked out of the nursing room, the other food souls were all out and about, busy with whatever Boss gave them to do. Boston Lobster had made his way to the kitchen, quickly gulping down a glass of milk even though Sweet Tofu had warned him about his dairy intake.

Afterwards, he beelined into his room, his room was still the same as before; dark, cold and messy. He changed his clothes quickly, making sure that he looked like he had a tad bit more life in him. It took a month for the blood to return into his skin, even till now his skin was still pretty pale but he needed to prove that he could still proceed with the investigation.

He entered Boss's office without knocking, as per usual.

"What's next, old man?"

Boss had nearly fallen off his chair at the sudden intrusion, he adjusted himself quickly, a scowl on his face. "Didn't I tell you to rest?"

"And I said no."

The mission wasn't a difficult one, neither was it a violent one considering he was still injured. Sometimes, he would really wonder what the old man's actual background was, how he had all this power and money. Maybe Boss was the person they had to be most cautious of but that old man was all kind and willing to lend them all a hand, giving them a roof above their heads.

He wasn't exactly like a master attendant, they didn't need to obey his commands and such. Boss also didn't give commands, he merely offered them errands and such, whether they wanted to take them up is up to the food souls themselves.

Boston Lobster arrived in front of an ordinary looking shop, the sign titled 'Urban Sweets'. He pushed open the doors, a twinkling bell announcing his arrival to the employees inside. The interior of the shop was looking exactly like how you would picture a candy shop though the theme of the furniture was definitely more of a modern look.

There were shelves all along the walls, with many different looking candy in each container. The whole place probably smelled like heaven to any kid but it was so strong and sweet it made Boston Lobster dizzy.

"A customer!" A voice perked up before some crashing and fumbling were heard. A petite lady rushed out from underneath the counter, her hair a striking gold, braided into two ponytails. She had freckles along her cheeks, her eyes a shining blue and her dress was a lovely purple, hidden behind an apron.

The lady looked at Boston Lobster puzzledly, probably wondering why a customer like him would enter a candy shop but she maintained a polite smile, "How may I help you?"

The food soul cleared his throat before he pulled out a card, giving it to the lady. The lady looked at the object before realisation dawned on her, she looked back up at the food soul, nodding her head in understanding.

Her entire demeanor changed, her voice turning serious the next moment. "Come with me." she gestured, turning around to enter the 'employee's only' area. The room was just a normal break room, with some chairs and tables.

"Care for some tea?" She spoke, turning towards the pantry.

"It's alright." Boston replied as he took a seat on the sofa.

The lady took her time to brew herself some tea, heading back towards the sofa with a tea cup in hand.

"What sort of intel do you need?" she got straight to the point, no longer that cheery self.

"Things about the Academy and also that new creature, whatever that thing is."

"Hmn, ever since that attack on Red Moon Valley, the Academy had kept a really low profile but they were on high alert. Over the past two months, there has been high amounts of suspicious activity going on. That creature, is the result of failed experiments or it could be considered a success."

"In what way?"

"From what I know, those things are food souls that were being experimented on in the past year. They were meant to be failed specimens, disposed of. But who knew, whatever rabid trait that they have, made them even more powerful. The directors kept mum about it, they have truly created a biological, undying weapon, though really disgusting but so, so powerful against food souls."

Boston Lobter sat in silence, processing her words. Experiments, biological weapons. It was just like before, just that it's so different now.

"What about the fallen angels? Are humans not scared of them anymore?!"

"Those things are as lethal to fallen angels as well, I don't know what the Academy is trying to do but there is a possibility that they are trying to rid the world of both fallen angels and food souls alike."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big oof man
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoho thrs smut in this chappie

Boston Lobster had returned with a bag of assorted candies, the lady had returned to her cheery self after their conversation, shoving a bag of "Boss's favourites" into his arms before biding him farewell.

Really, Boston Lobster couldn't even be anymore surprised. Humans are greedy creatures, that fact has been obvious ever since the start. Ridding the world of fallens and food souls, when humans were the ones to need the help of food souls in the first place.

Not to mention, his fallen brother and sisters, lost to even more sick experiments. Humans have had more innocent blood on their hands as compared to any food souls. Ok maybe not, but the numbers were pretty similar. So in the end, who actually wins? No one really.

He threw the bag of candies onto the old man's desk, not forgetting to grab some green-colored candy from the bag. Boston lobster shoved them in his mouth, his face scrunching immediately at the sour taste.

"Hah! Those are apple sours."

Boston Lobster just glared at the laughing old man, rolling his eyes as he turned to leave the room, not forgetting to slam the door behind him. He met eyes with Sweet Tofu, realising the other food soul was probably looking for Boss.

"How's the duck?" He asked hesitantly, it really had only been an afternoon since he left the nursing room but he can't help but wonder.

"Still the same as ever."

"Wasn't I only in coma for a few weeks? It's nearly three months."

"He used up too much of his power at once, plus all that venom in his body. He could've easily lost his life, have some faith in him…and me."

"it's not that, it's just-"

"I know you're worried but look at you, you're practically a different man. Where is the Boston Lobster that we all know, it's been three months of you not bothering about anything and everything."

Boston Lobster didn't speak, knowing that those words were more or less true. In the past three months, he had really neglected every single thing. He had thought about many things. In the silence of the room, his mind was probably the loudest.

He had came to terms with his feelings in the past months, he could only think about how much he wants the other to wake up so he could tell him that he finally knew what he was feeling.

Sweet Tofu sighed, "He'll be fine, just awhile more longer."

Boston Lobster eyed the yellow things in the pen, Yuxiang had entrusted him with the responsibility of taking care of the ducklings while she was away. The ducklings looked calm, perhaps used to their owner not being by their sides at this point. Kiki chirped excitedly, hopping up and down as she made her way to him.

"Don't expect too much from me, I'm just a temporary babysitter. Your father will come back soon, so don't get too used to me." he uttered, letting Kiki hop up onto his palm. He unlatched the gate for the other ducklings, watching them slowly waddle out.

They slowly encircled around him, chirping non-stop. However, Boston Lobster was new at this, he can't possibly understand what they wanted. He looked at the ducklings in confusion, their quacking was getting really annoying.

"They want you to carry them." A voice spoke from the door. It was Spicy Gluten, she was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed. Boston Lobster raised a brow before squatting down, opening his arms to try to fit all the ducklings into his arms. It took awhile for all the ducklings to perch themselves properly.

Boston Lobster would have never imagined himself to be a nanny for a dozen kids but here he was, Spicy Gluten eyed him amusedly before she made her way in, "The anti-venom is almost ready, soon you'll be back to normal."

"Huh, if that's the case, then the old man better let me get out more often."

"I heard from Boss, the next few months won't be pretty. Regardless, we need to win no matter what."

"Of course," Boston Lobster laughed a bitter smile, "Perhaps we can finally end this once and for all."

There were more and more casualties as weeks passed. More and more of those creatures had emerged, into the cities and towns. Food souls had naturally stepped out to battle against this new enemy, protecting their master attendants from harm's way. Boss had managed to save some of the food souls, bringing them back to headquarters.

The seventh food soul had just arrived, unconscious and on the verge of death. Sweet Tofu had been really busy the past weeks, running to and fro to attend to all the patients. It was only after another few days, when a shout bellowed through the halls.

"I've got the anti-venom!" Ryan ran through the corridor, making his way to the living room. The teenager panted as he leaned against the doorframe, bringing a flask up into the light. A clear pink liquid sat in the container along with a few lotus petals.

"That's great! Have you tested it out?" Sweet Tofu asked, his voice finally lifting up in hope.

"Not yet….but there is a sixty-five per cent chance of this working."

"Sixty five percent is more than half, better than nothing. At this point, we have to give everything a shot." Yuxiang commented.

"Just a drop will do, it's highly concentrated." Ryan said, passing the flask to Sweet Tofu.

"we should test it out." Sweet Tofu turned to look at Boston Lobster. The latter nodded before he wordlessly took a seat on the sofa. Sweet Tofu retrieved the dropper from Ryan, he took a few drops out of the flask before bringing it over to the lobster.

The liquid was surprisingly salty, just a drop was enough to nearly numb the whole tongue. Boston Lobster tipped his head back, making sure that the drop of liquid goes down his throat. The other food souls looked at him in anticipation, hoping for the best.

There wasn't really any sort of reaction at first before his body seized up in pain, it felt as if there were two energies pulling him apart from the inside. Boston Lobster clenched his jaw in pain, an iron taste in his mouth as a stream of blood started trickling down his mouth.

His body was so tired to fight it off and he fell back down unconscious. The rest fell into a state of panic, Spicy Gluten was almost ready to take her whip out. Ryan looked on worriedly, what if this anti-venom had just made things worse.

"Wait! We should wait a little longer!" Yuxiang shouted, trying to calm the panicked crowd. The rest stood in tense silence, eyeing the sweat beading on Boston's forehead.

Sweet Tofu took up the other's wrist, feeling the messy pulse underneath his finger tips. He used his powers to scan the other's body, realising that the two energies are fighting against each other.

"it doesn't seem that he's in much danger, it's just his body shutting down to give way to the two conflicting energies." the others breathed a sigh of relief, the tense atmosphere dissipating. "I'm not sure how long this will last but let's just take him to the nursing room."

With that, Sweet Tofu got up, bringing the unconscious man up with him, Spicy Gluten had stepped forward to help support the Lobster's weight. Neither of them said a word, but they could clearly feel how light and bony the unconscious man was.

Peking Duck was awake. He was alive and breathing right in front of him. He was smiling at him, his eyes unreadable. His ducklings were nestled in his arms, most of them asleep. Boston Lobster had walked right past, scoffing at the sight. This scene was all the more familiar to him, it was the first time they had met, along the corridor.

Those scenes changed from this to that, showing him memories that were more or less related to Peking Duck. There was the time they had almost sparred during the first few days of meeting each other. Boston Lobster had went up to the guy, asking for a battle. The duck had accepted and they had stared each other down, an almost smug grin on the duck's lips.

Boston Lobster had nearly flew into a rage, ready to punch the other man's face in but he was stopped by Boss. He had rolled his eyes, glaring at the old man for breaking up their fight. Turns out, the old man was genuinely worried the both of them would die in this battle so he had to step in. Even if someone were to die, it wouldn't be me, he had scoffed, as haughty as ever.

From then onwards, they never had much interaction, Boston Lobster avoiding the duck at all cost. He didn’t want to have a bad day, he had figured the duck wasn't very worth it but it would be very great if he could actually get his fist into the other's face.

He couldn’t figure out when he had actually started to catch feelings for the other man, he wasn't even sure when he stopped hating him. Perhaps, it was when the duck had constantly intruded into his life, or perhaps it was during those times that Peking Duck was actually being genuine with him. Or perhaps it was those times that the man had just let him get away with things.

Boston Lobster had once accidentally, really accidentally injured one of the ducklings. Ok, he was probably just playing around with those things, lightly teasing them with his claws. He haven't really meant it when he said that he would throw them in a vat of boiling oil, he probably had the thought of doing so but he would never.

He wasn't that horrible of a monster so when he had accidentally nipped one of the ducklings too hard, he had went into panic mode. The duckling was bleeding from its wound and Boston Lobster felt so _so_ horribly bad. He had brought the duckling to Sweet Tofu immediately, only to realise the other food soul was on a mission.

Peking Duck had just left him on his own for five minutes and this happens, he really wasn't fit to be a parent. He had entered the nursing room, snatching away some first aid essentials. Boston Lobster wasn't that great at medicine but he still does know how to disinfect a wound.

He had set the duckling in the sink, the yellow bird blinking at him innocently. He ran the wound under some running water, the duckling squirming in his hold. He apologized, dabbing on some rubbing alcohol with a cotton swab, making sure that he was not jabbing too hard. Once he was done bandaging up the wound, he had slowly made his way back to Peking Duck's room.

Boston Lobster had felt like a child caught red-handed when he let Peking Duck see the injured duckling. He had apologised sincerely, even offering to let the other man hit him in return, he wasn't going to retaliate. Peking Duck had only just retrieved the duckling from him, petting it on its little head.

It's alright, Peking Duck had said, his voice as gentle as ever. There was certainty in those amber orbs of his and Boston Lobster had felt reassured for some weird reason. Ever since then, he had never used his claws to play around anymore.

Time passes so fast, even with their immortalities. The scenes from his memories flashed by him at lightning speed; Bamboo shoots, braided hair, amber ores and those nights of unrest. Is this what love actually feels like? Boston Lobster had questioned, questioned the stars as he sat under the moon. Even if he had gotten his answer, the man in question isn't even anywhere near.

"Seems like both the venom and anti-venom have neutralised each other." Sweet Tofu's voice drifted through the room, evoking sighs of relief from everyone.

"Does this mean…the anti-venom worked and we can save everyone!?" Ryan exclaimed.

"Perhaps we could." Yuxiang answered, "though we still have to get to the root of the problem. Now that we have an anti-venom, our chances of winning are definitely higher."

"Sweet Tofu, would it be safe to let Peking Duck take the anti-venom in this state." Yuxiang asked.

"That, I'm not so sure. His physical state right now-" the food soul glanced at Boston Lobster, making sure he was still unconscious. "It's….worse than before. The past month was looking good but for some reason, just three days ago…his soul power plummeted. He's stable for now but I don't know whether it will happen again."

"Have faith in him." Spicy Gluten walked up to Yuxiang, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. The latter sighed, her composure unlike her usual cool and composed self. She nodded, the crease between her eyebrows softening.

It's been a week since Boston Lobster was cured of the venom, his body repairing itself slowly but he was still unconscious. He had woken a few times in the past week but had quickly went back into a dark abyss. He had dreamt of a few things in his sleep, each of them had another man in those scenes.

Most of them had warmed his heart while some of them ripped it into shreds. He could still remember one that had made him fear. 

He was running after the man but he could never seem to catch up no matter how fast he went. He shouted his name many times but he never got a response.

"Peking Duck! Wait up!"

Boston Lobster ran forward, his eyes not leaving the man in front of him. The man took slow, calculated steps but Boston was never going to catch up. The man in front had stopped suddenly and turned back to look at him, a gentle smile he had missed.

Boston Lobster finally caught up with the man, his hand reaching out to grab a hold of the soft fabric of the man's clothing. He was met with nothing. He blinked, the image of the man in front scattering into dust.

Boston Lobster woke up to a start, cold sweat clinging on to his back. He looked around frantically, not seeing anyone in the ward. Peking Duck's bed was empty, sheets folded neatly as if the bed was never touched. He scrambled out of the bed, nearly tripping over his feet as he rushed to the door.

No….Peking Duck must be alive. He's not gone, he's never gone. He's not…it was just a nightmare, just a nightmare. There are so many things Boston Lobster wanted to say, he can't…he can't leave him yet. The amount of time they spent together was close to none, they still had an eternity to spend together. 

He ran like he never ran before, his body hitting the walls for the nth time as his legs struggled to work right after he woke up. Boston Lobster tripped right outside Peking's room, his chin heavily slamming against the tile. It was definitely going to bruise. The door opened in front of him and he perked up, his hopes immediately dissipated when he saw it was Sweet Tofu.

Boston scrambled up, his body falling forward almost immediately. Sweet tofu caught him easily, an uneasy expression on his face.

"Where's Peking Duck?! Where is he?!" he nearly screamed in the other person's face.

The door opened fully, revealing the man that he was so desperately looking for. Peking Duck stood in the doorway, his face still as pale as a ghost but he was alive, up and about and that was good enough for now. Sweet Tofu released him before glancing at Peking Duck once again. Boston Lobster reached out for the man, his palm touching cold skin.

"You're here…you're awake…" he spoke as if in a trance, looking up and down the other man's form. Last thing he remembered before he blacked out was the sleeping form of the man but now here he is, right in front of him.

"Why are you so cold?" Boston lobster asked, his voice wavering. His eyes were getting misty, he didn't dare to look into the other man's eyes.

"I'm alright." Peking Duck spoke, his voice gruff before he pulled the other man into an embrace.

Boston Lobster gripped onto the other for dear life, tears making their way down his cheeks. He wanted to bury himself right into the other man's arm, never to leave again.

"Why did you come back? Didn't I tell you to leave?" Boston asked, his voice soft, an undertone of a whine.

Peking Duck tightened his grip, burying his face into the man's neck,

"I'm sorry I made you cry."

"Kiki, come over here."

_Chirp_

The yellow duckling ran over, quickly hopping up onto Peking Duck's outstretched palm. The rest of the ducklings had followed after, now circling around the man.

"Did you guys miss me?"

Boston Lobster walked into the room, the sound of happy chirping greatly missed. He watched at the other food soul scooped his ducklings up before turning around.

"The old man had the chefs cook a feast for your recovery. He didn't even do that when I was the one injured." Boston Lobster suddenly just didn't know what to say but he can't help but want to talk to him, regardless of topic. He just wanted to listen to the man's voice, just to make sure he wasn't back in the cold, lifeless ward waiting for answers.

Peking Duck grinned, walking right up to him. "Come on, let's not keep them waiting."

The feast was indeed a feast. There were platters of roasted meats and seafood, salads, appetizers and desserts all nestled on the dining table. Everyone was in great spirits, the atmosphere was one that was heart-warming to say the least. Yuxiang and Spicy Gluten were chatting with Green Curry, each with their own cup of wine in their hands. It was indeed a joyous occasion.

Peking Duck had recovered pretty quickly ever since he woke up. Boston Lobster had made sure to not leave his side over the past few days, sticking to him almost like a second skin. He made sure to take care of the man, made sure he drank his medication, ate his meals, drank eight cups of water each day.

The rest looked at them as they walked in, a smile on everyone's faces.

"Our main leads are here now!" Spicy Gluten teased, walking up to Boston to give him a quick hug.

"Thank you for everyone's concern." Peking Duck started, "I'm sorry for making you all worry about me."

Yuxiang had also stepped forward, hugging the duck tightly as well. Her eyes were teary when she pulled away, her hands quickly coming up to wipe them away.

"I'm glad you're alright."

The feast continued on late into the night. Boston Lobster had taken a break from stuffing himself full, opting to stand out at the balcony while the rest continued to eat. Peking Duck was chatting with Yuxiang, probably about the things that he had missed.

He almost couldn't believe it but Peking Duck was there, just right there, smoking on his pipe again. 

"How are you doing?" A voice broke him out of his thoughts, it was Green Curry. He had a glass of wine in his hand, a slight red tinge upon his cheeks.

"Fine…" Boston Lobster spoke, turning back to look into the night sky. The sky was clear today, not a single star in sight.

"You don't seem that fine. The mighty lobster seems to have something on his mind." the other food soul made his way beside him, removing his mask as he too admired the night sky.

Green Curry was an unpredictable fella. Even after some time of interaction, Boston Lobster can never get what was going on inside the other's head. He sighed, remaining silent.

"I feel something bad is about to happen." Green Curry spoke again, taking a sip of his wine.

Boston Lobster then turned towards him, looking into those hazel eyes of his. Those orbs had never ceased to amaze him, deep pools of something that he couldn't understand. He smiled a bitter smile,

"Maybe."

Boston Lobster stumbled into the room, supporting a drunk Peking Duck. He haven't expected the man to drink so much, he remembered that Peking Duck had quite the tolerance to alcohol, how much did he drink to become like this. He got to the bed, helping the old man down onto his sheets.

He headed to the toilet, Boston Lobster remembered Peking Duck had requested for a toilet in his room when he started working for Boss. He had remembered feeling the utmost unfairness; he didn't get a toilet in his room, how and why did this guy get one instead. He got some face towels, wetting them before wringing out its excess water.

He had made his way back to the bed, settling down before starting to wipe at Peking Duck's face. Boston Lobster wasn't that great at handling drunk people but he can safely say he could get by just fine. He dabbed at the other man's forehead, eyeing his sleeping features.

There was a red tinge on the duck's cheeks, most definitely from the alcohol. His eyelashes were pretty long, delicately framing his eyelids. Boston Lobster had nearly memorised each and every position of any visible wrinkle on the man's face. His hand stopped moving as he concentrated on the other man's face, there was life in those features, so much different from just days ago.

A hand gripped at his wrist, startling him out of his thoughts. Peking Duck had opened his eyes, a hint of amusement in those amber orbs. Boston Lobster knew it, how could he so easily get drunk off of wine.

"What is all this about?" Boston Lobster asked, "You know you weren't that light."

Peking Duck smiled, sitting up to look him in the eye, "I wanted to spend some time with you."

"We could've during the party?"

"I wanted to spend some alone time with you," Peking Duck had said before taking the damp towel out of his hand, throwing it onto his nightstand. Boston Lobster had yet to fully understand the situation when the other food soul had already pushed him down onto the bed.

"Wait!-

Peking Duck had already stripped him of his top, leaving him bare on the bedsheets. They haven't done anything ever since that one fateful time. Now that they were both conscious, Boston could feel the embarrassment, the lights were still on, leaving everything out in the open like this.

Peking Duck left no room for hesitation, he had already leaned down to seal their lips in a kiss. His hands had roamed around the lobster's body, squeezing around his waist. Boston Lobster could only lay there, feeling his entire body relax under the kiss.

One of those warm hands had creeped up to his neck, gently squeezing the back of it. That touch had grounded his feelings, setting his body aflame. The kiss deepened, their tongues intertwining intimately.

Boston Lobster was still pretty much a beginner in this department and he could definitely feel the air in his lungs deplete considerably fast. He had retracted from the kiss, a string of saliva following their separation.

"I want you so bad." Peking Duck had nearly growled, his voice deeper than usual. Boston Lobster could then feel the hardness poking at his thigh, his face immediately burned.

"I-" he quickly turned away from the man's burning gaze, "At least turn off the lights…."

"Nah-uh I want to see every inch of you," Peking Duck had replied, leaning down to continue kissing down his neck.

A small whine left his throat as the man sucked on a spot right above his collarbone, he remember that's where the previous bruise was. He haven't expected himself to be so sensitive there and it seems like Peking Duck knew, no wonder the bruise lasted for so long. Tingles ran down his spine as the man continued nipping away at that area, sucking and biting at his collarbones.

Boston Lobster wasn't sure whether it was him being overly conscious or maybe Peking Duck was always like this in bed, but there was this feral look in the other's eyes. It honestly scared him a little but he reasoned it might just be because the man is just too wound up.

Peking Duck had dragged his pants down, leaving Boston even more bare and exposed. The food soul had reached underneath his boxers, immediately gripping on to his half-hard cock. Boston Lobster turned to hide his face in the pillow, even more embarrassed than before.

Peking Duck had started to move his hand, his fingers not forgetting to collect some of the pre-come for lubrication. His other hand had reached for his chin, forcibly turning him to face him. 

"Don't hide, I wanna see you."

Heat was pooling in his belly with every squeeze of the other's hand, he could feel his body shaking from the pleasure running through his body as his cock hardened up fully. Boston's eyes had closed on their own accord, his toes curling with every twist. His jaw was clenched shut as he let the man play with him, his intake of breaths speeding up.

He could feel his boxers being dragged down, cold air hitting his nether regions. The man on top of him quickened his pace, squeezing harder, running his fingers up to the tip. With a rub to the sensitive head, the swirling heat finally released. A low groan escaped his throat as his body went lax, his release wet and hot, staining the other's palm in white.

"Peking Duck…" Boston Lobster opened his eyes, tears clinging to his lashes as he called for the man.

"I'm here," the other food soul leaned down, taking those rosy lips into a gentle kiss. He then leaned back, bringing his palm to his mouth. Peking Duck's eyes darkened, giving his finger a lick as he looked straight into Boston's eyes. The latter could immediately feel the heat, his cheeks undoubtedly an apple red as his brain registered what Peking Duck had just done.

Boston Lobster couldn't keep up with the other male's lustful gaze, choosing to hide once more. Peking Duck had come closer again, putting his come-stained fingers up to his lips, he knew what Peking Duck wanted him to do but he was way too embarrassed to do so.

"You taste really good, let's not waste it?" Peking Duck had spoken with that gruff voice of his, sending even more heat down Boston Lobster's spine. He can't believe this man could say such shameless things, was all that elegance just a façade.

Boston Lobster couldn't help it either, a part of him unconsciously just wanted to go with the other man. He parted his lips, his lower lip slightly trembling from nerves. He could feel the other's gaze darken, the gaze burning holes into him.

Boston Lobster took in a finger, a musky taste immediately hitting him. Was that what he tasted like, his eyebrows had scrunched up from the taste, it wasn't any good at all. Peking Duck had chuckled a little at his reaction, the feral look leaving his eyes.

His tongue had curled around the finger, taking in his release. He could feel the heat pooling back down again, his dick stirring back alive as he continued sucking on the other's finger. Boston Lobster haven't expected to get turned on like this but here he was and his face had burned in shame, he definitely looked like a tomato right now, his skin was going to burn right off.

His brain had registered that he was still the only one naked, the feeling of being exposed was even more overwhelming now.The man had removed his finger from his mouth, smiling cheekily at him.

He moved down a little, hooking his hands underneath his knees, hiking them up to expose his bottom rear. Boston Lobster scrambled around, his hands gripping at the sheets,

"Wait! You're still fully clothed!"

Peking Duck halted his actions, glancing at him in slight amusement. He readjusted Boston's legs, pulling his calf to settle on his hips so that he was properly in between. His hands reached up to undo his top piece, stripping it off shoulder by shoulder.

That action was fluid and smooth as if he was putting on a show, which Boston Lobster believed he was. The inner garment beneath it was made of white silk, it functioned more like a drape which Peking Duck promptly removed. Boston Lobster took in the sight of pale skin and lean, toned muscles.

Both their body had roughly the same physique, lean and toned. Just that Boston Lobster had more prominent abdominal muscles as well as scars. The other man's skin was really pale compared to his and he couldn't help but let his eyes roam around the man's body.

Would it be as smooth to the touch, he had wondered. His staring was definitely noticed as the man smirked before hiking his legs back up, once again exposing him even more.

Fingers lingered around his entrance, gently running around its rim. The ticklish feeling made Boston Lobster squirm in his grip, almost kicking the duck in his face. The man had just gripped onto his foot, placing a kiss on the top of it.

Boston Lobster had nearly felt his heart burst at how Peking Duck was treating him, it was as if he was a piece of fine china or a precious stone. Never in his long life had anyone ever treated him like this and it was definitely doing things to him, especially when the other party was Peking Duck.

The food soul continued to nose down his leg, every exhale against his heated skin causing an uncontrollable shudder. The man had reached his inner thighs, biting and sucking at the delicate skin, leaving even more love marks in its wake.

Boston Lobster could feel even more whines leaving his throat uncontrollably, this feeling of being so vulnerable in front of Peking Duck wasn't an uncomfortable one; it was more so a really heart-warming one. He had unconsciously given Peking Duck every bit and every part of him.

His body stiffened up, feeling incredibly uncomfortable as a wet finger entered him. He was promptly distracted by the hold on his already leaking cock, the hand gentle yet firm. Boston Lobster relaxed under the touch, the finger in him not as foreign as he got used to it.

Another finger joined in as the hand on his dick started to move in small motions, Boston Lobster opened his eyes, not even realising he had closed them shut moments ago. He met eyes with those pretty amber orbs, the feral look back in them. The scissoring motion caused a slight sting, his body tensing up in response. The man on top of him leaned down to kiss him,

"Relax, Love."

Like a command, Boston's body relaxed instantly. The husky voice sending even more shudders down his spine. He could feel himself getting more wound up, more heat pooling heavily under his belly. Another finger had pushed in to join the two, the feeling of fullness was even more prominent. His body was quivering from top to bottom,

"Pe-peking- Ah!"

A brush against this one spot sent him reeling, his toes curling with pleasure. He almost released on the spot, his hands were gripping the sheets so hard he could hear the sound of fabric ripping. Peking Duck brought his fingers out, leaving him high and empty. Boston Lobster reopened his eyes, his teeth gnawing on his lower lip as he took in deep breaths.

The man had taken to remove his pants, a bulge so obvious in his boxers. He had then removed his underwear; a thick, angry red length had sprung out of its confinements. There was pre-cum beading at its tip, its veins a messy network along the entire length.

Boston Lobster couldn’t believe that that thing had been in him before, his body tensing up in slight fear. He watched as the man in front gripped onto his dick, giving it a few tugs, spreading the pre-come down. He had averted his eyes quickly, feeling like he was intruding on something private.

The man in front had aligned himself properly against his entrance, the head pushing against the rim. Boston Lobster could feel his ass clenching tightly, his body really tensing up from nerves and fear.

"Baby, relax. I'm here." Peking Duck had leaned down, whispering against his ear. Boston Lobster looked at him for reassurance, nodding his head shakily. After a few moments of taking in deep breaths, Boston Lobster could feel his body calm down considerably. With that, the head finally pushed through.

This wasn't something that he had ever felt before, the cock in him was filling him up to the brim. He felt so incredibly full, the sting of the stretch was quite unbearable. Peking Duck had managed to once again distract him from the pain by whispering sweet nothings into his ear, making sure that he was comfortable with the pace.

The length in him had finally bottomed out and he was left gasping for air, the sweat droplets dripping down his forehead were kissed away and he could only gaze into the other man's eyes. Boston Lobster gave another shaky nod as he breathed in heavily. The length in him started to pull out slowly before pushing back in, the movement causing his walls to constrict.

There was still a burn to it but slowly the pain dissipated with each movement, leaving an odd sense of pleasure behind. He gripped onto the other man's arms, the waves of pleasure swallowing him whole. The heat in him was burning him up, his body quivering with every thrust. He could only take and take, feeling his body lose every bit of control.

"Pek-Peking-"

Peking Duck had quickened his pace, his thick length brushing against each and every part of him. With a slight curve to his thrusts, the hard length brushed against that very spot, numbing pleasure took over his senses and he released with a moan.

His come had splattered onto his stomach, his behind clenching hard onto the length in him. He could hear Peking Duck let out a gasp, before he reopened his teary eyes to look at the man.

He watched with hazy eyes as something flickered in Peking Duck's eyes, a primal look taking over him. Before he knew it, the man had pulled out of him in a swift motion before flipping him around. Boston Lobster had nearly face planted into the bed, his waist was dragged back by a firm grip.

"Wait!-Ah!" Peking Duck had reentered him in a heartbeat, immediately starting to pound into him. This time, there was only pain and discomfort, he could feel his heart run cold. He wasn’t sure what had happened but he could feel that this Peking Duck was definitely different from just moments ago.

The man had taken to bite at his exposed back, each one harder than the last as if he was leaving some kind of mark. The thrusts were getting harder and deeper, he tried to squirm away but the bruising grip had him pinned down.

Fear had started to grip at his throat, his last semblance of composure flying out the window when he felt Peking Duck's breath against his nape. He started to struggle under his grip, trying to get away from the teeth that were going to bite into his neck, at this point it was just a fight-or-flight response. Boston Lobster could feel something tear on the inside as he continued to squirm away.

"Stop! Please!" Tears had started falling from the fear in his blood, the sting from within adding to his already jumbled ball of nerves. The man had immediately stiffened up behind him. Boston Lobster could feel his body shaking almost violently, his senses were going on an overdrive. He was feeling too much and feeling too little, he just wanted his Peking Duck back. It was painful, everywhere was and he was so scared.

"Fuck, I'm so fucking sorry!" the man promptly removed himself, quickly flipping him back up. Boston registered those familiar eyes, feeling more tears escaping him. 

"Shit, I-" Peking reached for him, no matter how much Boston Lobster tried to calm himself down, he sub-consciously shifted away before the other man could touch him. Peking Duck looked down at the sheets, his eyes widening as he caught sight of spots of blood. He quickly covered the man with the blanket, getting off the bed to go to the toilet.

Boston Lobster curled himself up under the blankets, feeling the ache subside a little. He still felt pretty shaken up but this was his Peking Duck and that was enough for him. His tears had stopped yet his heart was still pounding heavily in his chest. The other man returned with a first aid kit and some towels, perching himself on the side of the bed.

"Baby, I have to disinfect the wound." A gentle voice travelled into his ears, calming his nerves a little. Boston Lobster remained still, not wanting to leave the comforts of the blankets. He turned to hide himself, feeling his eyes turn teary again. He wasn't sure why he wanted to cry but he just wanted to, all his previous emotions were crashing down on him in waves. There was fear, shock and then relief all mixed in one and it was overwhelming him again.

"At least let me clean it up. Hm?." Peking Duck continued with his coaxing, "I'll be gentle."

Boston Lobster slowly turned back around, peeking his head out from the blankets. He locked eyes with the man's red rimmed eyes, those tears immediately trickling down again. Peking Duck had quickly pulled off the blanket, embracing him as he started to apologize,

"Baby, I'm so sorry…I'm so fucking sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm so so sorry." he uttered, placing a kiss onto Boston's forehead. The latter had buried his face into the other's neck, his tears dropping like they were worth nothing. A hand had gripped onto the back of his neck, instantly causing him to jolt in the other's hold.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm here." Peking Duck comforted, his hand lightly squeezing in an attempt to calm him down.

Boston Lobster stilled in his grasp, his body slowly turning into jelly as he leaned back into the man's embrace. His senses were less muddled, he could clearly smell the scent of the ocean from this position. He took in deep breaths, eyelids growing heavier and heavier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me, i wanted it to go well but for the plot...  
> Anyway, forgive me for that horrible smut. After i wrote it, i realised i forgot about the tittiES but its aight. 
> 
> Hope you're still enjoying this train wreck of a fic, the nxt chapter will be the last. Thank you for reading!


	6. Final Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last CHAPTER!

Boston Lobster had woken up to an empty bed, his memories flying back to last night. He remembered vaguely; fingers reaching for his sore entrance in his sleepy state. He had struggled away from those intruding appendages, his instinct taking over and that was all he could remember. He tried sitting up, his back sore and aching.

The sting from within wasn't as bad as before but it still caused some discomfort, Boston Lobster looked down at himself, seeing those love marks decorating his chest and thighs. He was then reminded of those bites, his back might be littered in those. There were ugly bruises on the sides of his waist, the purplish-blue a stark contrast to his tan skin.

Peking Duck wasn't anywhere in the room, he had noted. To be honest, Boston Lobster didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to feel either. Peking Duck had scared him last night, he can't help that small part of him that felt slightly betrayed. What if he had really trusted the wrong person, but he knows from the bottom part of his soul that Peking Duck would never hurt him.

The door opened, the man in question appearing with a tray in his hands. Boston Lobster had tugged the blanket up out of pure reflex, he still kinda had his dick out in the open. He settled back down when he realised it was Peking Duck before he unconsciously stiffened up again. Boston Lobster averted his gaze, not sure what to do, a part of him wanted to hide back under the blankets but he curbed that urge.

"How are you feeling, I got some porridge for you."

"…m'fine"

Peking Duck had approached the bed, settling down on the side. Boston Lobster could feel the other's gaze on him, he continued staring down at the blankets, squirming unconsciously.

"Eat up," he heard Peking Duck before the weight on the bed shifted, Boston Lobster immediately looked back up, seeing the man go towards the door.

"Wait!"

The man stilled in his steps, tilting his head back to say, "You're scared of me."

"I-"

"It's alright, you have every reason to be." Peking Duck had said before leaving the room, not even waiting for a reply. Boston Lobster was then left with an empty room and an even emptier heart.

The anti-venom was a success, the food souls that have been sent into headquarters are all in the process of recovery. Boss had sent them out occasionally to help in those more heavily affected areas. There were so many of those rotting creatures, all plaguing the streets. The streets weren't in any better shape, collapsed buildings, burnt trees and bloodied roads.

Things between him and Peking Duck weren't any better, Peking Duck was obviously avoiding him. He knew that the man was blaming himself for whatever that had happened. Boston Lobster had recovered fairly quickly ever since that night, he wasn't hurt that badly.

After having a short talk with Sweet Tofu; the food soul had went ahead to talk about how Peking Duck really cares about him and that he just wants him to be healthy and alright. There were some other stuff the other man had said but his ears had just zoned in on that sentence. He had made up his mind; Peking Duck is always protecting him, now it's his turn to protect him instead.

From then, he had tried to reach out for the other, though Peking Duck constantly kept a distance. Backing away when he got too close, their interactions was basically zero to none at this point with the other man avoiding him like the plague.

Other than that, the man was almost always gone. He was frankly getting frustrated, he doesn’t want this constant "protection". He could take care of himself, why is Peking Duck doing things on his own accord?

Boston Lobster and Peking Duck walked across the street, keeping their eyes out for any of those things. Boss had assigned them a mission, to capture one of those creatures for further research.

The atmosphere between them was pretty stagnant, Boston Lobster had tried with the small talk. The other man had only hummed in response. He really wanted to just hold the other man in place to shout that he was alright, that he didn't have to keep blaming himself for it but atlas, Peking Duck had never given him a chance.

Those rotting creatures were scattered everywhere, in the bushes, under the rubble, behind trees. They had just walked past a trashed truck, when the sound of glass shattering came from behind. There was glass flying everywhere, some of those pieces cutting them as they jumped out of the way.

One of those creatures had crashed onto the truck behind them, dark red blood splattering everywhere. Its stench was as putrid as Boston Lobster had remembered. The creature had gotten back up easily, its body mangled and tattered. Organs were spilling out from its wound, some of them just pure mush.

They had seen how these creatures could look like but they could never get used to the disgusting sight. The creature raised its bloodied head up, fangs long and sharp. Its eyes were a piercing red, gleaming brightly under the street lights. They needed to get some form of a specimen, this one would be a good enough choice.

They glanced at each other before they moved, immediately surrounding the truck. Peking Duck quickly formed a net around the creature, successfully trapping it. Boston Lobster had taken the role of a look out, making sure none of the other creatures were in the vicinity. The creature looked around before it tried to cut the net with its fangs and claws but to no avail.

"All's clear, we should head back soon." Boston Lobster turned back to Peking Duck, eyeing his stiff form.

The other food soul was staring at the creature, the look on his face was one that Boston had never seen before.

"Peking Duck," Boston reached out for the man but before he could even touch him, his hand was harshly slapped away.

"Don’t touch me!"

It took awhile to get over the shock, his brain had short-circuited. What had just happened, Peking Duck was never this…never this violent towards him. The previous times, the man had only just excused himself. Never did he once react this aggressive before.

"Peking Duck…" Boston tried again, his voice slightly shaky as he tried once again to reach out for the other man.

"I said don't touch me." a cold reply was what he received. Boston Lobster retracted his hand as if he was burnt, there was confusion, frustration, worry; all these emotions that bubbled up in him yet he couldn't utter a word. He only watched as the other food soul walked away from him, net in tow.

Peking Duck was determined this time, yet Boston Lobster just couldn't understand why. He was already being so forward, hasn’t the other man gotten the memo? He had tried to look for the man everywhere but it seemed like Peking Duck had really just disappeared. He had waited at his doorstep through the night once yet the man had never appeared.

He had asked Yuxiang countless times whether she had seen him but he had only gotten no as the answer. Boston Lobster wondered if this was the reason why he had those feelings of unease in the past few weeks. Ever since the day he woke up, those feelings has never went away. That nightmare was one that had repeatedly visited him in the night.

"Sweet Tofu, where's Peking Duck." Boston Lobster had a feeling that there was something more to this and the only person that could possibly know what actually was going on was definitely Sweet Tofu at this moment.

Boston Lobster had intruded into the ward, scaring the hell out of the food soul. Several pairs of eyes eyed the Lobster with shock, those were the patients that they had received over the past weeks. Sweet Tofu had recovered from his initial surprise, bending down to pick up the fallen cotton swabs.

"I don't know." Sweet Tofu replied as he stood back up, he walked towards the trash can, throwing away all the cotton swabs before picking out a few more fresh ones.

"Fine. Then at least be honest with me, what's wrong with him?" Boston Lobster eyed the other man, making sure nothing escaped his eyes. He could see the corner of Sweet Tofu's mouth twitch; perhaps from nerves.

The other food soul sighed, placing the tray of cotton swabs back into place. He turned towards his patients, telling them all to rest up before he walked out of the ward.

Boston Lobster followed after, looking expectantly at the other man. Sweet Tofu looked a lot more solemn as compared to just moments ago. An uneasy feeling settled deep in Boston's stomach, he had no hopes that the situation was any good. He didn't even have any high hopes in the first place.

"The venom in his body took over. We tried the anti-venom but it didn't work. His soul power was really unstable the whole time during his coma, the venom must have took advantage of his weakening state to get into his brain. He held back the transformation process, but eventually it's going to happen."

The corridor was silent for a few minutes, Boston Lobster took a while to process everything; all those questions that he had was answered and Peking Duck's behavior was a lot clearer now. He didn't know what to feel; frustration, sadness or- he just couldn't feel anything at the moment. What was he supposed to do, what can he do.

"Where is he?" he finally asked.

"I don't know." 

"Where have you been?"

The other food soul smiled bitterly, quickly turning around to walk away.

"Wait!," Boston Lobster shouted, anger flaring up in him. He strided upwards to the other man, pulling him back to land a fist square in his jaw.

"Stop running away from me! Why are you doing this!?" Boston Lobster questioned, he was so sick and tired of all these. He wanted to do so many things, wanted to maybe hug the other man, or maybe just lock him up so that he would never disappear again.

Peking Duck looked at him, blood trailing down from his mouth, "I'm sorry."

"I don't need your apology, I don't want your apology. I just want you to come back with me."

"I can't."

"Come back with me, please…" Boston Lobster uttered, he just feels so tired. It's been weeks since Peking Duck disappeared without a trace and finally, finally he appeared again.

"I can't control the transformation. I've hurt you once and I will hurt you again!"

"I'm don't care! I'm not scared!" Boston Lobster continued, his tears escaping their cages. He surged forward, hugging Peking Duck for all's it worth. The other man was so, so cold. It was as if he was hugging a corpse,

"I don't want your protection, I don't want you deciding what I should or shouldn't do! I know you wouldn't hurt me but even if you did, I know you don't mean it. Weren't you the one- the one that told me to not be afraid because you're- you're here? How could you-how could you leave me like this?! You liar!"

All his pent up emotions finally burst through, he couldn't control his tears nor his frustration. He released his grasp on the other man, a sudden urge to just ignore Peking Duck emerged but he was so scared the man would just run away when he wasn't looking. His tears were still uncontrollably falling but he didn't care at this point.

Boston Lobster could see the flicker of colors in Peking Duck's eyes, his usual amber orbs turning into a dull shade of gold before turning back into amber. A surge of energy surrounded the other man, bursting through, knocking the lobster back a few metres.

The lobster stood back up, wiping away the blood that spilled from his mouth, he had no defenses up and that burst of energy was quite overwhelming. He limped back to the other man, he wasn't kidding when he said that he wasn't scared, even if Peking Duck were to kill him, he wouldn't care.

A surge of power lifted him up, bringing him towards the duck. A hand gripped his neck, a pressure holding so tightly it was as if Peking Duck wanted to twist his head off. It burnt so badly but Boston Lobster couldn't be bothered,

"Pe-Pek-ing-Duck! I'm Bos-Boston Lobste-"

The grip loosened a little before the pressure doubled. Peking Duck's eyes were a dull gold, a cunning smirk upon his gentle features, looking incredibly out of place. Boston could feel how heavy everything was, his vision was blurring rapidly from the lack of oxygen. His attempts to call the other man was futile, he couldn't even get a sound out of his throat.

At least he had no regrets, he didn’t mind this ending.

Just when he thought he was actually going to die, that unrelenting grip vanished. Boston Lobster fell with a thud, desperately gasping for air as he clutched at his burning throat. He looked at Peking Duck, the other man so obviously in pain as he fought with the other being in his head.

"Peking Duck!" His voice was rough and scratchy, the taste of iron was obvious. Boston Lobster got up on wobbly legs, his brain was still slightly wonky from the lack of oxygen but he fought it off.

"Get away from me!" Peking Duck stumbled backwards, clutching on to his head as he pushed Boston Lobster away again. There was blood dripping from the man's eyes, nose and mouth. He was so obviously in pain, why is he still pushing Boston Lobster away?

He wasn't sure if interfering would do any good, maybe he should just knock the duck unconscious. With that, he got back up on his feet again, he didn't want to resort to this but things just didn't seem to be looking good for either of them. He moved forward in quick steps, bringing his hand down the duck's neck. Peking Duck stilled, his entire body stiffened before he fell back.

Boston Lobster caught him easily, bringing his ice cold body closer to himself in a one-sided hug.

Boston Lobster stared at the man on the bed, he looked untouchable in his eyes. His features were serene as he slept, his breathing so shallow he had to make sure the other man was still alive more than a couple of times.

Sweet Tofu was more than shocked when he trudged into the ward with an unconscious Peking Duck on his back. Boston Lobster had nearly set the entire ward on fire from how frantic he was, Sweet Tofu had no choice but to get Spicy Gluten to drag him out so he could work in peace.

Boston Lobster was sure he would never let the man go. He was definitely going to keep an eye out for him, no matter. He didn't want Peking Duck to run away again, never again. Even if it meant locking him by his side, he would do it.

"Didn't you say you hate seeing me cry…but why are you always the one making me cry?" Boston Lobster wasn't sure when he became this soft when things involved Peking Duck but he was and surprisingly it didn't make Boston Lobster feel any fear. It was more like Peking Duck made him feel so at ease that all those fear and confusion just vanished along the way.

"I'm sorry."

Boston Lobster only registered the hand on his cheek a moment later. He haven't expected Peking Duck to wake up so quickly, much less hear what he said. He felt heat rise up his cheeks, slightly embarrassed that Peking Duck heard his rhetorical question.

He smacked away the ice cold hand, glaring at the duck from his seat. The wince from the other man had him scolding himself internally. Boston Lobster reached out again for his hand, grasping it tightly.

“I told you, I don't want your apology."

Peking Duck smiled weakly at him, his sickly pale face gleaming underneath the white lights. The stale brightness of this place had always irritated Boston Lobster, it was such an irony that they always seemed to meet under them but that's okay. As long as Peking Duck is alive, breathing and by his side, nothing else matters.

"If you ever leave without a word again, trust me I will find you, drag you back and lock you up."

A snicker left Peking Duck's lips before he immediately started to cough. Boston Lobster nearly jumped out of his seat, reaching for the jug on the small night stand. He poured a cup of water, helping Peking Duck up before he started to feed the man.

The coughs slowly subsided and Peking Duck was back to eyeing him, the gaze more intense than anything Boston Lobster remembered. He couldn’t help but feel slightly self-conscious. Was there something on his face?

Seeing as the duck wasn't going to let up anytime soon, he curbed the urge to turn away, choosing to clear his throat before questioning the other food soul. He looked at the man, ready to open his mouth when the next moment a hand had gripped onto the back of his neck, pulling him forward.

He could still remember the crash of lips, teeth and gum. The shock was quickly overtaken by the stinging of his jaw but he recovered the next moment, relaxing into the kiss. Their tongues brushed against each other, intertwining in a heated tango.

Boston Lobster couldn't help but lick even more into the other's mouth, the past few weeks of worry and distress catching up to him. He wanted to carve the taste into memory, he wanted to swallow the man whole.

Boston Lobster had nearly choked from lack of oxygen, he was so agitated he forgot to even breathe. Peking Duck must have felt his quivering body, with his hold still on the back of the lobster's neck, he nearly had to pry the man away.

"Breathe, baby. Breathe."

Peking Duck wiped away the tears that had trickled down the lobster's face, his red teary eyes misted over. Boston Lobster could only hear some muffles ringing in his ears, could feel a hand on the back of his neck, occasionally squeezing down.

He followed the patterns, his body relaxing to slowly take in breaths. Slowly, his senses started to clear, his vision no longer blurred and Peking Duck's voice started to come through to him.

"-easy, love."

Boston Lobster looked at the man in front of him, feeling his heart warm. He finally felt so full and contented, all that unease settling down in that instance. He finally found him again. He surged forward, wrapping his arms around the other's shoulder, straddling the other man properly.

The lobster buried his face into the man's neck, curling himself into the other's body. feeling more wetness falling from his eyes. He could feel Peking Duck tightening his grip on his waist. They sat in silence, just embracing each other.

Boston Lobster sniffled, rubbing at his nose. He released his grip, sitting back up. He gazed into the man's amber eyes, feeling calmer than ever. Boston Lobster didn't know what came over him but he leaned forward, pressing butterfly kisses on Peking Duck's face.

He started from his forehead, slowly peppering kisses down towards the tip of his nose. He ended it with a peck on the other's lips, his mind immediately catching up with what he did. Boston Lobster could feel a blush creep up his cheeks. The adoration in the other's eyes made him even more self-conscious, he looked away shyly before berating himself for being this incompetent.

Peking Duck had leaned in to bury his face against his neck, his hair slightly tickling Boston Lobster's neck.

"I love you." Peking Duck whispered, his voice a low rumble.

A cough broke them out of their moment, Boston Lobster sitting up with a jolt. They both eyed the food soul at the door in slight annoyance. Sweet Tofu had no other choice okay, he had his own morals as a doctor to uphold.

"Now that the patient is awake, I have to do some check-ups. Any unimportant individuals-" Sweet Tofu eyed Boston Lobster, "should take their leave now."

Boston Lobster immediately glared at the food soul, holding himself back from launching himself at the man. He reluctantly got up from his seat, not forgetting to bump into Sweet Tofu as he walked out.

Boston Lobster didn't expect to meet eyes with the rest of the food souls once he stepped out off the ward. Only then did he feel his injuries getting to him, they weren't that serious. He was sure he could recover well on his own.

Boston Lobster eyed their slightly awkward postures, no doubt they probably were spying on them just now. He cleared his throat, making sure that he didn't look any off.

Things were still looking rough for the food souls, more and more of those creatures had invaded into the city. The scientists were still trying to get the anti-venom to work on those creatures though their attempts were all futile. More food souls were rescued to their headquarters, some unfortunately couldn't make it but the rest were all recovering swiftly. 

After Peking Duck left without a word, Boss had also disappeared. No one knew where he left to but at this point of time, it was just making things even more difficult. Thankfully, everyone was fine enough to work together. Yuxiang had moved towards him, a knowing gleam in her eyes.

"How is Peking Duck now?"

"He's pretty much alright but he's almost losing control of the rabid venom."

Yuxiang sighed heavily, "Actually, we all knew that he was going to end up like this."

"What do you mean?" A flicker of disbelief surged through him as he looked around at their faces, a feeling of foreboding punching him straight in the gut.

"I'm sorry." Yuxiang glanced at Green Curry, a silent signal in her eyes as she stepped back slightly.

Boston Lobster wasn't able to wrap his head around the situation, his reflexes slower than the chop to the back of his neck. Next thing he knew, pitch black engulfed him.

"- want to either-"

"-don't get how he can be so-"

"it be to take effect-"

Boston Lobster was drifting in and out of sleep, his eye lids heavy, his ears were muffled. He knew, he knew something was terribly wrong but his body was so drained. He couldn't even lift his eyelids.

Peking Duck…

It's been a few weeks since Boston Lobster awakened from his coma, Sweet Tofu had told him he got heavily injured on a mission. Well, it sounds about right. The mighty Boston Lobster had had many injuries from all his battles. He had climbed out of the bed, stretching his limbs.

The other food soul had taken it upon himself to update him of whatever that had happened.Those creatures had started to decline in number, the streets were cleared of all the debris and whatnots; as if none of the battles had ever happened.

Boss had also returned from his trip, a grim look on his face as he explained the situation at the academy. There was an uprising within the departments, Lady Mira had used her power to overthrow the previous head of department. She took control of the Academy's operations, revealing the schemes of the previous officers.

The governor had then gotten involved, arresting the officers of the Academy before appointing Lady Mira as the next head officer for the Academy.

With that, those creatures had left the streets and humans were safe once again.

It took months for everything to go back to the way things were, the roads were bustling with life once again. Boss had announced that there won't be as many missions as before, something about him taking a break. The food souls were all just living their lives as per usual, doing whatever they did ever since infinity years ago.

Boston Lobster had just taken a shower, his overheated body finally getting the cooling down it deserves. What was he going to do today? Maybe he should go out for a stroll, or maybe he should just take a nap. He had mindlessly walked towards one of the rooms, a plain ol' wooden door that was just like the rest in the corridor.

Slightly confused, he lifted a hand to twist the knob. What greeted him was an oriental style room, a slight red tinge from the lanterns hanging by the window. This should be Yuxiang's room, considering she was the only one amongst them that practically lives in that era.

Boston Lobster closed the door before making his way back into his room. This wasn't the first time he had behaved oddly, there was quite a number of times he had caught himself doing things that didn't seem right. Things that he wouldn't ever be doing.

On one occasion, he had caught himself bringing around a hair tie when he never had the habit of tying up his hair. He occasionally does but not all the time so he would never bring a hair tie everywhere.

Another incident was when he had unconsciously looked for more yam pieces in the pot of sweet potato soup*, when he doesn't even like yam that much. He then scooped himself a bowl of the dessert, the purple and orange pieces in huge contrast to each other.

Boston Lobster had stared so hard into the bowl, as if it could somehow solve all his questions. He had taken a bite out of the yam piece, his face scrunching up at its texture. He concludes; he will never ever like it.

On yet another occasion was when he had stopped by a small shop selling tobacco, one of the display pieces oddly screaming for him. The packet was a solid black in color with a bold design on the center, golden trimmings on the sides.

It had frankly looked really tacky but he was still somehow intrigued by it. He had went into the shop, asking the clerk about the specific pack. The clerk was some cowardly human, stammering as he explained how that specific brand of tobacco is popular amongst those with exquisite tastes.

The packaging and name may be a bit tacky but the tobacco it carries is one of the best. Only a selected few customers knew about its little secret. Boston Lobster had left the shop with a brand new pack of "Devil's kiss".

It's name was literally one of the worst names Boston Lobster had ever heard. He had nearly beaten the clerk up, convinced that he was lying to him. He couldn't understand why he was so intrigued, he doesn't even smoke but he supposes just a pack won't do any harm to anyone.

Boston Lobster couldn't pinpoint the exact issue with things but that didn't really matter, maybe he was just having one of those moments in life; a mid-life crisis, that’s what he had heard humans talking about.

He entered his cold, dark room, lifeless as always. Ever since he woke up from his coma, the coldness of his room just didn't seem to appeal to him anymore. It was too cold. Something that Boston Lobster had never expected to happen, but he supposes it might just be a side effect from his coma.

Today was just another boring old day, Yuxiang and Sweet Tofu were discussing some things in the dining room, which they promptly stopped when he had appeared. He found it kinda odd but he was more focused on the honey grilled pork that Spicy Gluten had bought back. The other two continued their chatting, talking about the recent drama that was airing on television.

Boston Lobster flopped onto his bed, random thoughts flying through his brain; maybe he's just a robot, or maybe he's just way too drained from all this years of unrest, to the point that he's always feeling a form of emptiness. Ah whatever, things come and go. Soon, he will be back in tip-top shape. Boston Lobster thought, finally feeling a sense of assurance.

That night, Boston Lobster dreamt of a starry night and a companion by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *the sweet potato soup i was referring to is the Chinese dessert consisting of sweet potato pieces in a sweet, gingery broth. my mum makes it with yam as well so that's what i used xD
> 
> In case you were wondering what the summary and title was about, there you have it. Ok well, i felt really bad writing the ending but it had to happen ;.; 
> 
> This fic was quite the train wreck but i still hope you found some form of enjoyment in reading this, Even if you cringed, i'm fine with that.  
> There's definitely a lot of improvements that i could've made, in terms of language as well as the plot and character developments and such but it was indeed pretty fun to write this.
> 
> Boston Lobster is quite the softie in here but really he's only a softie in front of Peking Duck. He's still the mightiest Boston Lobster okay, no doubting him xD 
> 
> Anyhow, thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> A little secret, i'm working on a sequel for this so maybe in a year's time, if you're still interested you could always check back and see whether it's up LOL


End file.
